The Return of the Greatest Heroes
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: Eleven kits were born in one day. Although, they look awfully familiar. Will Firestar, Graystripe, Ravenpaw, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Hollyleaf, Bluestar, Whitestorm, Yellowfang, Oakheart, and Silverstream live? The first chapter isn't really good, but don't give up on me! The other chapters will be better!
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Greatest Heroes

**Guys! Hey! What's up? I return!**

Many moons had passed since the fall of the Dark Forest. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Graystripe all joined StarClan. Firestar, Graystripe, Ravenpaw, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Hollyleaf, Bluestar, Whitestorm, Yellowfang, Oakheart, and Silverstream were all hanging out at the Warming Rocks. Everyone laughed as Firestar purred when Sandstorm licked his head.

"I don't get it," Yellowfang was grumpy, again.

"Get what?" Whitestorm was being _way_ too calm, as usual.

"Firestar complained when I used to clean his wounds, but he's purring now," the grumpy old she cat explained.

"Maybe it's because she's my mate?" Firestar suggested.

"Good point," Yellowfang turned around on the rocks.

"Yellowfang just got sassed!" Graystripe snickered.

"By Firestar!" Ravenpaw added.

"Now," was the last word any of them got out before the ground swallowed them whole.

DON'T HATE ME I'M AN INNOCENT LINE BREAK!

Firestar felt his body compressing into that of a smaller cat. This is what he would call VERY uncomfortable.

_What in StarClan's name?_ Firestar could not feel his body, or anything else, for that matter.

"Firestar," a voice called out to him.

The great warriors Thunder, River Ripple, Tall Shadow, Clear Sky, and Wind Runner appeared before him.

"Everything will be solved by the cats around you. Everyone there shall effect what you do." that was the last thing he heard before he passed out, again.

ANOTHER LINE BREAK

"When do you think the will open their eyes?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 2

**Yay! Thanks for not bailing on me guys. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. (cough one review cough)**

Graystripe woke up to the smell of milk; he was touching some soft fur. _Hmmmmm, StarClan has nurseries, but I don't know why I would be there. Hmmmm._

Then, right beside him, something soft moved, and he heard a startled _meow._ Purring, Graystripe opened his eyes.

"You've both opened your eyes," a gray she-cat purred at the two.

The gray tom looked to see what was moving beside him. His yellow eyes met blue eyes. Blue-gray fur covered the she-cat.

"Blues-" Graystripe began.

Her tail quickly covered his mouth. "Graykit," Graystripe looked at her weirdly, "If you call me by my former name, you'll get us all in trouble."

"Why?" Graystripe was still uncomfortable with calling his former leader a kit.

"None of these cats were here when we were alive. In fact, I've never seen them before, even in StarClan. That means that something is wrong." Bluekit murmured.

"Okay, Bluekit," Graykit tried it out.

"Better," Bluekit approved.

Just then, the other gray body that was with them moved. Another set of yellow eyes rested on the older gray she-cat.

"You've opened your eyes as well," the she-cat purred.

"Rockpelt, what's going on?" a black she-cat yawned.

"My kits have opened their eyes, Shimmerfire," Rockpelt purred.

"Really?" Shimmerfire moved to see the sets of eyes. "Aw, how cute!"

"I know!" Rockpelt agreed.

"Not cute," Graykit complained.

"Yellowkit! Get over here!" Bluekit whispered.

Yellowkit padded up to her new siblings.

"What's going on?" the former medicine cat murmured.

"Remember when we were dropped off of the Warming Rocks?" Bluekit asked.

"Of course,"

"Well, I believe that we were dropped out of StarClan and reborn in some clan." Bluekit explained.

"Hey," Graykit scooted to his sisters. "This looks like the ThunderClan nursery!"

Yellowkit and Bluekit shared an UH-OH look.

"Can we go out?" Yellowkit asked nervously.

"Of course," Rockpelt purred.

"Yay! Thank you!" the three kits charged out of the gap.

The nightmare had come true. They were in the ThunderClan camp.

"Bluekit! Yellowkit! Graykit! Behind the nursery!" a voice came from behind the nursery.

The three kits padded behind the nursery. "Sandstorm? Dustpelt? Whitestorm?" Graykit questioned in disbelief.

"Sandkit, Dustkit, Whitekit," Whitekit corrected.

"Okay, well then," Graykit nodded. "Do you have any information on how we got here?"

"We were reborn into ThunderClan. By the lake, but I've never seen these cats before," Sandkit studied a group of warriors.

"You have to admit, that one over there looks like Dovewing," Dustkit flicked his tail in the direction of a gray she-cat.

"They may be related somehow," Bluekit shrugged.

"Is anyone else here?" Graykit asked.

"Yes," Yellowkit meowed. "Let's wait until they come out."

"Agreed," Sandkit purred.

The kits passed the time by play-fighting.

**I'm sorry! Usually my chapters are somewhere from 800-1200 words, but I have to go to dance class. I'll make them longer next time, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 3

**Next chapter! I own nothing!**

Ravenpaw woke up next to Hollyleaf. She was sleeping.

_Where am I?_ Ravenpaw asked himself.

"Ooo! Rockpelt! One of mine just opened his eyes!" this was Shimmerfire.

"Really?" Rockpelt craned her next. "Such pretty blue eyes,"

"They're not pretty!" Ravenpaw complained, wondering why he was in a nursery and why they were fussing over him like a kit. Then, it hit him. The fall from the Warming Rocks. The feeling of being compress, very uncomfortable, by the way. Them fussing over him like a kit. Hollyleaf's small size. He had transformed into a kit. But where? "Where am I?" the black tom tries to act as ignorant as possible.

"The ThunderClan nursery," Shimmerfire liked him.

"I don't need to be cleaned!" Ravenpaw, or maybe Ravenkit? He decided to call himself that.

"I decide that," Shimmerfire continued to lick him.

Then, Hollykit opened her eyes. "Wha-" Ravenkit's tail covered her mouth.

This time a tortishell she-cat purred. "Shimmerfire, Hollykit's opened her eyes."

_Hollykit? _Hollykit thought.

"Yes, Tawnybright!" Shimmerfire moved on to cleaning Hollykit. Ravenkit was snickering at her reaction.

"Shut it," the she-cat hissed.

"Why won't _mine_ open their eyes?" a ginger she-cat complained.

"It's just how it works," a different tortishell cat smirked. "Blazefur, you've got to learn to be patient.

"Splashflight!" Blazefur hissed. "Remember all those moons ago when your two were born? Marshkit and Redkit opened their eyes immediately!"

That was when Oakkit opened his eyes.

"Blazefur, one of yours," Splashflight purred.

"Oakkit!" Blazefur started licking her son's head furiously.

"Can we go out?" Ravenkit asked.

"When I'm finished grooming your sister." Shimmerfire promised.

"Hurry up!" the tom complained.

"There, perfect," Shimmerfire purred. "Off you go! But stick together!"

Ravenkit and Hollykit charged outside.

LINE BREAK

Sandkit heard some scuffling coming from the nursery entrance. Having been the best hunter in ThunderClan, she picked up the scents of Hollykit and Ravenkit. She then mumbled loud enough for them to hear, "Ravenkit! Hollykit! Behind the nursery!"

This, of course, startled the other kits.

"They're here?" Graykit asked.

"Duh! At least, their scents are!" Sandkit narrowed her eyes at him.

Hollykit and Ravenkit stampeded to the back of the nursery. "You guys too?" Hollykit gaped.

"Yes," Yellowkit gave a curt nod.

"Oakheart's here too," Bluekit's head perked up at Ravenkit's sentence. "There were others in that nest, but I couldn't figure out who they were,"

"Now, the question is, why are we here?" Dustkit asked.

"StarClan must have sent us for something," Bluekit said solemnly.

"Um, we _were _part of StarClan," Graykit was confused.

"I mean Thunder, River Ripple, Wind Runner, Clear Sky, and Tall Shadow," Bluekit stared dully.

"Oh," Graykit was out of it.

"What are you, stupid?" Ravenkit playfully shoved his friend.

"No!" the gray tom looked offended.

BACK IN THE NURSERY

Silverkit opened her eyes.

"Another one! Shimmerfire! Splashflight! Rockpelt! Tawnybright! Another one of mine opened their eyes!" Blazefur said excitedly.

"Good to know," Splashflight yawned, then turned over in her sleep.

"Hello, little one," Blazefur licked her daughters head.

Silverkit looked freaked out.

Oakkit dragged her over to the corner of the nest. "Silverstream! Calm down! I don't know what happened, but it seems that we have been reborn! These cats carry ThunderClan scent. Just play along, Silverkit,"

Then, Firekit opened his eyes. "What the-"

"Another one!" Blazefur was excited. "Another! My last has opened his eyes!"

All the queens had a _Shut up_ look in their eyes.

Without thinking, Oakkit dragged Firekit back to them. "Firekit, if you say anything now, you'll get us all into some deep trouble."

Firekit didn't react to his name. He's never had that name before.

Sighing, Silverkit bounded up. "Firestar," that got his attention, "We've been reborn in ThunderClan. Act like a kit."

"Oh," Firekit understood.

"Now, let's go meet the others." Oakkit stated.

"Others?" Firekit's head perked up.

"Yeah," Silverkit responded. "Oakkit told me that he spotted Ravenkit and Hollykit leaving the nursery. That probably means all eleven of us that were on the Warming Rocks are here at this very moment"

Firekit got really, really excited. "I have an idea."

"Care to explain?" Silverkit asked.

"Okay, since we have to act like kits, we can go and pounce on our mates!" Firekit exclaimed excitedly.

"Um, okay," Oakkit looked at his new brother like he was weird.

"Graystripe," Silverkit got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Graykit," Oakkit corrected.

"Can we go out?" the flame-colored tom pleaded.

"Oh, alright," Blazefur gave Firekit a lick to the head.

"Mother, I can do it myself," the victim of the licking complained.

"Let's go!" Silverkit headed for the door.

"Hold it!" Oakkit tripped her with his tail.

"What?" Firekit had also ran for the door, only to be stopped by Oakkit.

Acting like the eldest cat, he tested them like a mentor. "Now, they would pick up our scent if we just go and pounce on them, but how could we stay undetectable?"

"By going downwind of them," Silverkit answered.

At the same time, Firekit said "Hey! We aren't stupid!"

Downwind of behind the nursery, the three cats started creeping towards the other kits.

LINE BREAK

"When do you think the others will come out?" Hollykit asked.

"No idea," Whitekit sighed. Just then, Bluekit was run over by a brown tom. Sandkit was also run over by a tom, but he was flame-colored. Graykit was run over by a silver she-cat.

"What?" Dustkit was surprised.

"Firekit!" Sandkit meowed happily.

"Sandkit!" Firekit purred.

The others had the same sort of reaction.

So, here is where the discussion begins.

"So, do you guys know anything about what happened?" Whitekit asked.

"We were reborn in ThunderClan!" Oakkit responded. _So_ helpful.

"We have a really excited mother!" Silverkit added.

"I got a crazy prophecy!" Firekit said in the same tone.

"..."

ONE MINUTE LATER

"..."

"Care to tell us what it is?" Yellowkit growled.

"Oh, yeah!" Firekit purred. "Everything will be solved by the cats around you. Everyone there shall effect what you do."

"Sounds interesting," Bluekit murmured. "Well, we are by the lake, and we don't recognize these cats. That means?" she looked to her former apprentice to test him.

"We're in the future!" Firekit got it now.

"Oh!" Hollykit gaped. "That makes sense now that I think about it,"

Ravenkit nodded at her, really slowly.

"Okay, so the next order of business is," Bluestar was cut off by two stampeding kits.

"Watch out!" a ginger she-cat almost ran into them.

"Hey! Look! It's the new kits!" a brown and black tom purred.

"Hello!" Hollykit meowed cheerfully.

"Hi! My name is Redkit, and this is Marshkit!" the ginger she-cat exclaimed.

Now, they were all interrupted by Blazefur. "Silverkit! Firekit! Oakkit! Time to go inside!" the ginger she-cat picked up her only daughter.

"Put me down!" Silverkit squealed.

"Did she just squeal?" Ravenkit snickered.

"It's not funny!" was the last thing they heard before Blazefur, Silverkit, Firekit, and Oakkit.

"Now, why did she come and take her kits away?" Dustkit looked confused.

Shimmerfire came out next. "Ravenkit! Hollykit! Inside time!"

The two kits looked at each other, but went inside.

Rockpelt came out and herded her kits inside.

"Why are we going inside?" Graykit whined.

"Look into the sky," Rockpelt answered softly.

Oh. Black clouds covered the once blue sky.

"We might want to go inside," Redkit suggested.

Marshkit gave his sister a _Duh_ look.

Sandkit decided to act like a kit. "Why are you guys so big?"

"We are five moons old! You were, like, just born. We are about to become apprentices!" Marshkit looked excited.

"Let's go inside," Whitekit herded his former apprentice and Dustkit inside.

Redkit shrugged and the two older kits followed them inside.

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

Leader- Ashstar- dark gray tom

Deputy- Fernfur- light gray she-cat with black spots.

Medicine Cat- Brackenfall- ginger tom

Warriors- Jaggedtail- black and gray tom

Emberblaze- gray she-cat with ginger spots

Acornwish- brown tom

Apprentice- Morningpaw

Clovercloud- white she-cat

Grassjaw- brown tom

Apprentice- Volepaw

Beetlebreeze- black tom

Apprentice- Fallenpaw

Stonestripe- gray tom

Blackbriar- black she-cat

Apprentice- Softpaw

Mossbird- gray tom

Apprentices- Morningpaw- ginger she-cat

Volepaw- brown tom

Softpaw- white she-cat

Fallenpaw- white tom

Queens- Splashflight- tortishell she-cat (mate- Grassjaw) (kits- Redkit, Marshkit)

Shimmerfire- black she-cat (mate- Beetlebreeze) (kits- Ravenkit, Hollykit)

Rockpelt- gray she-cat (mate- Ashstar) (kits- Graykit, Bluekit, Yellowkit)

Tawnybright- tortishell she-cat (mate- Jaggedtail) (kits- Sandkit, Dustkit, Whitekit)

Blazefur- ginger she-cat (mate- Stonestripe) (kits- Oakkit, Silverkit, Firekit)

Kits- Redkit- ginger she-cat

Marshkit- black and brown tom

Ravenkit- black tom with a bit of white

Hollykit- black she-cat

Graykit- striped gray fluffy tom

Bluekit- blue-gray she-cat

Yellowkit- gray she-cat

Sandkit- pale ginger she-cat

Dustkit- dusty brown tom

Whitekit- white tom

Oakkit- brown tom

Silverkit- silver she-cat

Firekit- bright ginger tom


	4. Chapter 4

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I have an idea. My viewers, if you want an event to take place, just put it in the reviews. If you want a fire, just say you want a fire in the reviews. If you want an epidemic of whitecough or greencough, put it in the reviews. I just realized that I left out the elders last chapter. Okay, I own nothing, and here are the elders:**

**Elders- Olivecloud- gray she-cat**

** Lostclaw- white tom**

** Roseshadow- elderly ginger she-cat**

** Tangledleg- crippled brown tom (he's supposed to be an warrior, but an accident on the Thunderpath prevented him from doing so)**

The kits were woken up by a clap of thunder. Redkit and Splashflight screeched, but Marshkit just rolled his eyes and turned over in his sleep.

Graykit burrowed into Rockpelt's fur.

"It's alright," Rockpelt soothed. "Nothing caught fire yet,"

"You jinxed it!" Graykit wailed, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Instead of Graykit rolling his eyes, he got something else. Bluekit let her tail drift into Graykit's space.

"Get your tail out of my space," Graykit complained.

Bluekit glared at him, but she retrieved her tail. At the same time, Yellowkit was curled up in a ball, wondering why her littermates had to be acting like complete mouse-brains.

In a different nest, Ravenkit would not stop squirming.

"Stay still!" Hollykit hissed.

That was when another clap of thunder struck the camp. With a yelp, Hollykit flattened her ears. Oh, why did she have to be afraid of thunderstorms? She was in ThunderClan for crying out loud! It's in the name. Why did Ashfur have to scare her so much the night of the fire? Shimmerfire moved her tail to bring her two kits closer to her.

More lightning. Silverkit _really_ despised lightning. It scared away all of the fish. With a jolt, she realized that she wouldn't need to worry about the lack of fish after thunderstorms, but she would have to worry about leaf-bare in the forest. She guessed that there were pros and cons to being reborn in a different clan that she was formerly in. At least she wouldn't have to meet Graykit in secret.

Oakkit was thinking almost the same thing as Silverkit. Only this time, he was glad that he wouldn't have to meet Bluekit in secret.

Firekit was glad that he wasn't the leader. He could feel all of the burden being lifted off of his shoulders, but he still worried about the clan. Don't get him wrong, he still worried _way_ to much about the clan that a kit should be worrying about. Like, _did anyone check the elders for ticks?_ I know, he didn't even meet the elders yet.

That was when a clap of lightning set a patch of bracken on fire.

"I told you; you jinxed it!" Graykit wailed.

"Scared?" Ravenkit hissed.

"No!" it was obvious that the gray tom was lying.

"I see," the black tom knew he was lying.

"What?" Graykit asked.

"Nothing," Ravenkit was innocent.

"Of all cats, I thought Ravenkit would be the scared one." Bluekit pointed out.

"Hey!" Ravenkit complained. "I grew up!"

Purrs erupted from the queens.

Yellowkit was staring in horror at the bracken.

ONE MINUTE LATER

"Yellowkit, Yellowkit," Rockpelt was soothing her daughter. "The fire's gone out. The rain soaked it,"

Firekit saw it too.

"Shimmerfire!" Blazefur yelped "Something's wrong with my son!"

He was staring at the place the fire was.

Bluekit saw it as well.

Rockpelt had to soothe double the kits.

"Relax, Blazefur," Shimmerfire rolled her eyes, "He probably just got scared because of the fire,"

"The fire's gone out." Blazefur told her son.

That got him out of it. Firekit, Bluekit, and Yellowkit shared a glance. An omen. A bracken being burned by fire only to be quenched by water. Something involving Firekit was sure to happen. The fire was quenched. Bluekit had flashbacks to her own death; was Firekit going to drown? Hopefully not. She would never wish that upon anyone.

Everyone in the nursery fell asleep except for Firekit, Bluekit, and Yellowkit. They were trying to find out what it meant. The fire was is definite stripes, like the coat of a tiger. Hmm.

The next morning, Yellowkit, Bluekit, and Firekit were finally asleep.

"Come on!" Graykit was nudging them.

"If they need sleep, let them sleep," Rockpelt scolded.

"But we've been waiting for them _forever!_" Graykit complained.

"You may need to wait a little bit more," the gray she-cat shooed her son outside.

"Did you get them?" Dustkit asked once Graykit was outside.

"Rockpelt shooed me outside!" Graykit complained.

"Oh, is the great warrior Graystripe complaining because he was shooed outside because of his mother?" Ravenkit asked.

"Shut up," Graykit playfully pushed his friend.

"Why do you guys think Bluekit, Yellowkit, and Firekit are staying inside?" Sandkit wanted to see Firekit.

"I think that the burning bracken last night was an omen." Whitekit said solemnly.

"You think so?" Oakkit asked.

"Yes," the white tom answered. "Why else would the former leaders and medicine cat be hiding inside the nursery?"

"If you say it like that..." Graykit snickered.

"It sounds as if Yellowkit, Bluekit, and Firekit are a bunch of cowards!" Ravenkit finished.

"They probably just stayed up all night thinking about the omen," Sandkit glared at the two toms.

"What do you think it was?" Hollykit asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Sandkit sighed.

"I guess we should just wait until they come out." Silverkit said.

That was when Yellowkit and Bluekit exited the nursery. Perfect timing.

"Guys! Behind the nursery!" Dustkit hissed.

The two she-cats went behind the nursery.

"Where's Firekit?" Sandkit looked around, just incase he's hiding.

"He's still freaking out in the nursery," Bluekit answered.

"Probably making Blazefur go insane," Silverkit added.

"Oh, yeah," Bluekit flicked her tail.

"Now, what was the omen about," Oakkit asked his mate.

"Well," Bluekit looked to Yellowkit, "Sorry, Yellowkit, but this one's yours."

"Thanks," Yellowkit rolled her eyes. "It was a bracken being burned by fire only to be quenched by water. The fire was in stripes, like a tiger."

Everyone looked at each other, "That doesn't sound good," Whitekit stated.

"Is Firekit going to die?" Sandkit wailed.

"You know how some prophecies and omens have double meanings?" Bluekit asked.

"Of course," the pale ginger she-cat sobbed.

"If you think positively, there is a less likely chance of anyone dying." the blue-gray she-cat murmured.

Everyone looked to the nursery, wondering when a certain flame-colored tom will come out.


	5. Chapter 5

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 5

**I thank all of my lovely reviewers! I own nothing! Don't forget to review if you want anything to happen!**

"So, let's figure out everything." Whitekit stated.

"Yes," Bluekit agreed.

"So, the first prophecy," Dustkit started.

"Everything will be solved by the cats around you. Everyone there shall effect what you do." Hollykit recited.

"Given to Firekit," Ravenkit added.

"How is that at all important?" Bluekit asked.

"I dunno," the black tom shrugged.

"The first part just means that we are in the future," Graykit explained.

"Yes," Yellowkit agreed. "The second part...None of the cats here are affecting what we are doing."

"Wait a second," all of the attention went on Sandkit, "If we were reborn, what about the Dark Forest,"

Silence.

"Let's not think about that," Bluekit decided.

"But it probably is right!" Sandkit argued. "The Dark Forest affects what we do!"

"It probably is," Dustkit agreed.

"The omen," Yellowkit ordered.

"The bracken being burned by fire; the fire was quenched by the rain. Although, the fire was in stripes, like a tiger." Bluekit explained.

"Wouldn't it be: fire and tiger work together to destroy bracken?" Ravenkit offered cheekily.

Sandkit's tail hit his head, "Don't you know that that means that Firekit might join forces with Tigerstar?"

"She's right," Dustkit meowed. "But wouldn't it be 'the forest' not 'the bracken'? 'The bracken' just doesn't sound like a goal of Tigerstar," the brown tom shook his head in confusion.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" came a yowl.

The queens hurried out of the nursery. Redkit and Marshkit looked well-groomed.

"This must be their apprentice ceremonies!" Hollykit gasped. "Can we watch?"

"If we aren't caught," Graykit grinned.

The kits huddled behind the nursery, watching the ceremony.

"No sign of Firekit," Sandkit sighed.

"He's probably still sleeping," Bluekit reassured.

"It is time for the making of two apprentices. They have reached six moons old and are ready to become apprentices of ThunderClan," the gray tom lifted his head to the sky.

"It's Ashstar!" Dustkit gasped. He had never seen him before.

"That's our father!" Graykit hissed.

Yellowkit and Bluekit gave him a _Duh_ look.

"Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Redpaw. Clovercloud, you received excellent training from Roseshadow, and I trust you to pass down everything you've learned to Redpaw," Clovercloud and Redpaw touched noses.

Ashstar turned to Marshkit. "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Marshpaw. Mossbird, it is time for you to get your first apprentice. You received training from Beetlebreeze-"

"Our dad," Ravenkit gestured to Hollykit and himself.

"-And I trust you to pass down your knowledge of hunting and fighting to this young apprentice," Ashstar finished, and Marshpaw and Mossbird touched noses.

"Redpaw! Marshpaw! Redpaw! Marshpaw!" rang throughout the hollow. Splashflight and Grassjaw, their parents, were the loudest of them all.

"Still no Firekit," Sandkit murmured.

"I would think he would have woken up by now. It was loud enough to wake ShadowClan," Dustkit complained.

"There is know such thing as too loud!" Graykit cheered.

"...Let's let you believe that..." Bluekit stared at him weirdly.

"Yeah!" Graykit said cheerfully, "Wai- Hey!"

"Okay, hold on a minute," Hollykit looked confused. "About the omen, Firekit would never join Tigerstar. Somehow, I don't think what we assumed is right."

"Neither do I," Sandkit agreed.

"Maybe Tigerstar and Firekit fight? That could end up destroying the forest." Graykit suggest.

"Possibly," Bluekit agreed. "But, I think that we should let our minds rest for a while. All this worrying won't do us any good, but training will,"

Graykit and Dustkit smirked, reeled back, and attacked each other. Graykit jumped on Dustkit's back; almost collapsing under his weight, Dustkit rolled onto his back, crushing the other tom. The gray tom used his hind legs to push the dusty brown tom off of him. They circled each other.

"You'll never win!" Graykit taunted.

"Oh, I think I will," Dustkit head-butted Graykit side, pushing him from behind the nursery.

They circled again. This time Graykit pounced on Dustkit, sending him reeling. Dustkit faked, causing Graykit to fall on the ground. Dustkit put one paw on the gray tom's chest, but he left his belly unprotected. Then, Graykit used his hind legs to hit Dustkit's belly. The dusty brown to retreated behind the nursery.

"You could have done better," Yellowkit chastised.

"Hey, I'm acting like a kit, remember? I can't use the same skills I did a long time ago." Dustkit retorted.

"Good point," the gray she-cat stated.

That was when Firekit came out.

"Where were you?" Sandkit yowled.

"Catching up on sleep," Firekit winced.

"When did you go to sleep?" Sandkit asked.

"A little before sunrise," the ginger tom admitted.

"Seriously?" Bluekit stared at him.

"Duh,"

That was when a yowl filled the hollow. "ShadowClan's been stealing our prey!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 6

**Don't forget to review! I own nothing!**

"What?" Ashstar stomped over to the warrior. "Blackbriar, tell me everything."

"There was a complete skeleton of a rabbit reeking in ShadowClan scent on _our_ side of the border." Blackbriar explained.

"And you didn't bring the bones back as evidence?" Ashstar inquired.

"Emberblaze was bringing them. She should be here any time now." the black she-cat explained.

"Will there be a battle?" Graykit asked excitedly.

"Maybe," Ashstar had an angered look on his face.

"Can I fight?" Graykit already knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

"No, you are only one moon old." Ashstar purred and licked his son's head.

"But I can fight!" he meowed. "I beat Dustkit earlier."

Ashstar purred even harder.

"Great, now Graykit's embarrassing me in front of Ashstar," Dustkit whined.

"I know," Firekit snickered. "It's amusing."

"Shut up," Dustkit pushed Firekit.

"What did I do?" Firekit asked innocently.

"You were born," the dusty brown tom retorted.

"So were you," the ginger tom shot back.

"You just go sassed!" Hollykit meowed.

Firekit was rather offended. "It's not my fault I was born,"

"Yes it is," Dustkit fired back.

"How so?"

"You were with us on the Warming Rocks," the dusty brown tom yelled.

"Um, Dustkit?" Sandkit asked.

"Yes?"

"Everyone's looking at you."

Everyone was.

"What's the Warming Rocks?" Blackbriar asked.

"Um," Dustkit quickly thought if a lie. "It's what we call a pile of pebbles behind the nursery."

"Okay," Grassjaw nodded really slowly from the opposite side of the clearing.

That was when Emberblaze burst into the camp holding a skeleton in her teeth. "Ashstar!"

Ashstar sniffed the bones; he became very angry. "A battle is coming. Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" the leader leaped up on the Highledge.

"What's going on?" a very drowsy Volepaw almost collapsed in the middle of camp.

"ShadowClan has been hunting on our territory; a battle may be coming. Therefore, the clan needs more warriors. Morningpaw, Volepaw, Softpaw, Fallenpaw, please stand before the Highledge. "Do you swear to protect the clan and its territory even at the cost of your life?" Ashstar asked.

"I do," Fallenpaw said confidently.

"I do," Morningpaw's came out more like an echo.

"I do," Volepaw was still tired.

"I do," Softpaw smiled.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan you shall receive your warrior names. Blackbriar, is Softpaw ready to become a warrior?" the gray leader asked.

"Yes, yes she is," the black warrior purred.

"From this moment forward, you shall be known as Softwhisker for your keen ability to feel things in complete darkness." Ashstar turned to Morningpaw. "Acornwish, is Morningpaw ready to become a full warrior?"

"Yes,"

"Then, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Morningbreeze for your ability to run." Ashstar turned again. "Beetlebreeze, is Fallenpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Of course,"

"From this moment forward, you shall be known as Fallenfoot for your distinct stalking ability." Ashstar turned once more, "Grassjaw, is Volepaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes,"

"Then from this moment forward, you shall be known as Volestorm for your distinct fighting tactic that leaves your opponent wondering if there's a storm going on." Ashstar finished.

Volestorm was tired.

"Softwhisker! Morningbreeze! Fallenfoot! Volestorm! Softwhisker! Morningbreeze! Fallenfoot! Volestorm!" the clan shouted.

"These new warriors will guard our camp while we sleep," Ashstar entered his own den.

_Oh, come on!_ Volestorm was tired.

All eleven kits were herded into the nursery for the night.

"I'm not tired!" Firekit complained, wanting to roll his eyes.

"You're not tired?" Blazefur was freaked out. "Shimmerfire! Rockpelt! Tawnybright! There's something wrong with my son! He's not tired!"

"Just sleep," Tawnybright groaned.

Blazefur settled down eventually, and she wrapped her plume of a tail around her kits.

"I'm still not tired," Firekit muttered.

"Shimmerfire! Rock-" Blazefur began.

"Just sleep!" Shimmerfire groaned.

Just as Firekit open his mouth to say he's not tired, Bluekit gave him a look that said _Don't you dare._

Rolling his eyes, Firekit closed his eyes for the night.

In his dreams, Firekit was being chased by something. He didn't know what it was.

"Who are you?" the ginger tom called.

"You know perfectly well who I am." a _very_ familiar voice taunted.

"Tigerstar!" Firekit gasped.

"Not yet. Call me Tigerpaw." Tigerpaw made an appearance.

"Shouldn't you still be a kit?" Firekit asked.

Tigerpaw laughed. "Unlike you, Fire_kit_, I was reborn nine moons ago. How old are you, Firekit? Wait, don't answer. I already know you are one moon old. How pitiful."

"What are you doing?" Firekit shouted.

"What do you think?" Tigerpaw rolled his eyes. "Preparing ShadowClan for my reign. Once I rule ShadowClan, I'll add all the clans to it, one at a time. I've already angered your leader, Ashstar."

"How did you do that?" Firekit ran harder.

"I hunted on his territory. How else?" Tigerpaw was gaining on him.

"That was you?" the ginger tom ran.

"Of course, my little pawn," the tabby growled.

"What do you mean, 'pawn'?" Firekit hissed. "I'm not your pawn!"

"If only you knew, Firekit, if only you knew," Tigerpaw grinned.

"Why won't you just explain to me everything!" Firekit said. "As your pawn,"

"I'm not that stupid! Darkpaw, Thistlepaw, Hawkpaw, Maplepaw, Brokenpaw, and some of my other cats are the only ones who actually know my plan." Tigerpaw scoffed.

"All those Dark Forest cats are reborn as well?" Firekit gaped.

"Scared, Firekit?" the tabby tom sneered.

"No!" the ginger tom meowed defiantly.

"Oh, you should be, because the Dark Forest is coming after you," that was when Tigerpaw was in pouncing distance of him. "Firekit, you know this too, you are just the mouse in this game." Then, he pounced, clawed, and bit. The world went black for Firekit.


	7. Chapter 7

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 7

**Can somebody please review? I feel like no one's reading this... I own nothing.**

Silverkit woke up to something prodding her side. Then, she realized it was just Firekit. No big deal, but then, Firekit started bleeding on the shoulder. Then, on the side. A nick on his ear appeared, and a bite mark on his leg became visible. Doing her best to wake someone, anyone, she gave her best wail.

Blazefur shot up. "Silverkit?"

"I wailed, but look at Firekit," Silverkit stuttered.

The ginger she-cat looked to her son and gasped. "Shimmerfire! Rockpelt! Anybody! Help!"

Everyone, queens and kits, jolted up. Sandkit shrieked.

Blazefur stood up and carefully picked Firekit up by the scruff. Tawnybright ran ahead to warn shrieks woke up everyone in camp.

"What is somebody attacking?" Stonestripe, Firekit's father, stumbled out of the warrior's den. "Firekit," the gray warrior stared at his son. "Who did this?" the warrior suddenly was filled with pure hatred to whoever did this to his son.

"We don't know," Shimmerfire stepped out of the nursery, followed by Rockpelt and _all_ the kits.

"I woke up to find him squirming, and then, blood started pouring from various wounds," Silverkit meowed sadly. "I gave my best wail to wake someone up. It woke up Blazefur."

Yellowkit was doing her best not to show that she was feeling Firekit's pain. _Major ow,_ she thought.

The kits gathered away from everyone.

"It's just like the war against the Dark forest." Hollykit hissed.

"How so?" Ravenkit asked.

"Some warriors would fall asleep and travel into the Dark Forest in their dreams. There, they were trained to be the best warriors, but they did it the wrong way. They allowed them to hurt each other. The cats who traveled there in their dreams always woke up with various wounds and scars. Something attacked Firekit tonight. Something," Hollykit explained.

"Or someone," Graykit added.

"Yes," Bluekit agreed, "It could be Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, any one of them really."

Whitekit was ashamed of his former father, and he was glad he had a new one.

"We'll just have to ask him when he wakes up," Ravenkit sighed.

"_If _ he wakes up," Yellowkit winced in pain.

"What do you mean, 'if he wakes up'?" Sandkit wailed.

"I've always been able to feel the pain of others. It's why I was the medicine cat, and _ow_ he's in pain." the she-cat winced.

"Okay," Oakkit nodded slowly. "Have faith in Brackenfall,"

"I do, it's just..." Yellowkit shuddered.

"We get it," Bluekit murmured.

IN THE MEDICINE DEN

"What's wrong with him? What's wrong with him?" Blazefur was freaking out.

"Someone scratched his flank, and he was bit fairly bad on his hind leg. There's a nick in his ear, and another bite on his shoulder. It's obvious that the one who attacked him was trained in some way or the other." Brackenfall explained.

"Who did it?" the ginger she-cat got a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

_Queens are scary,_ the medicine cat backed up.

Brackenfall went into his den to gather horsetail, marigold, and cobweb.

"Just fix him," Blazefur pleaded.

"I am!" someone was grumpy today.

When Brackenfall put the horsetail on Firekit's shoulder, the little ginger tom winced.

"What are you doing? You're causing him pain! Why you little..." Blazefur got into a fighting crouch.

"Some herbs sting. That's how you know that they are working properly." Brackenfall explained.

"...Oh," the queen looked embarrassed.

Brackenfall put some cobwebs on the young ginger tom's shoulder, ear, leg, and side. Then, he said, "He's going to have to remain in the medicine den for a little while.

"What? Why?" Blazefur looked disappointed.

"So I can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't die," Brackenfall looked at her plainly.

"Oh, okay," Blazefur shut up.

Oakkit and Silverkit approached their brother. "Will he live?"

"Of course he will," Blazefur said immediately.

Just then, a scratch appeared on his muzzle.

"Brackenfall!" Blazefur screeched.

"What?" Brackenfall came out. "Oh. My. StarClan. What just happened?"

"I don't know," the ginger she-cat wailed. "A scratch just appeared on his muzzle!"

Hollykit ran into the clearing. "Wake him up!"

"What?" Brackenfall asked. "He'll feel more pain if he's awake."

"But what's attacking him is from his dream!"

"How do you know this?" the medicine cat flicked his tail.

"It's obvious! He's not being attacked in this world, so it has to be in the dream world!" the black she-cat meowed impatiently.

"I see," Brackenfall said. "You're a smart cat,"

"Firekit," Blazefur hissed. "Firekit," she started licking his head.

Firekit's eyes shot open. "Tigerpaw-"

"Hold on," Brackenfall flicked his tail. "How does _he_ know a ShadowClan apprentice?"

_Tigerpaw, hmmmm, who is that? Wait, it must be Tigerstar! _Hollykit gasped in realization.

"What is it, Hollykit?" Blazefur asked.

_"_What? Oh, it's nothing," Hollykit looked down.

"Alright," the medicine cat looked at the black she-cat a little while longer, then went back to cleaning the scratch on Firekit's face.

"Go back to the nursery," Brackenfall told them all. "Oakkit, Silverkit, and Hollykit should be sleeping, Blazefur. Take them back to the nursery."

"But-"

"No buts, Blazefur," the medicine cat told her sternly. "You have two other kits to fuss over," he reminded.

Blazefur looked down at her two other kits and started licking them fiercely.

The medicine cat looked down once they had left. Firekit has fallen back to sleep, and this time no more wounds appeared on the kit. Brackenfall fell asleep next to the flame colored kit.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Oakkit jolted up. He _had_ to tell the others about what Firekit had said in his sleep and when he was awake. He prodded Silverkit, the closest one to him. Well, she was in the same nest, of course she'd be the closest to him.

"What?" Silverkit blinked.

"Help me wake up the others." Oakkit told her.

"Why?"

"We have to tell the others what Firekit said. This is a huge lead." the brown tom started prodding Whitekit.

Sighing, Silverkit started prodding Hollykit.

When the sun was about a fox-length in the air, all of the kit, except Firekit, were behind the nursery.

"So, what did Firekit say?" Bluekit asked.

"When he woke up, he immediately said 'Tigerpaw'." Silverkit stated.

"What?" Sandkit inquired. "So, the Dark Forest is back, and they are at least four or five moons older than us. They could attack at any time and we wouldn't be able to fight them!"

"It seems that Firekit already had a tussel with Tigerpaw. And he lost." Hollykit stated. "We would be completely defenseless if they attacked now; we would be run over and killed. Now, I see why they made the law in the Warrior Code!" everyone stared at her like she was stupid. "What? I seriously didn't get why they did that!"

"Anyway," Yellowkit interrupted. "Firekit's healing,"

"Really?" Sandkit's head shot up.

"I can feel it! Of course!" the grumpy old medicine cat side of her got the better of her.

"So, now all we can do is wait for Firekit to heal completely," Dustkit sighed.

"No," Bluekit corrected. "We shall train,"

The kits looked at each other with mischief in their eyes.

LINE BREAK

Sandkit rammed Bluekit. They tusseled for a while, until Bluekit faked, causing Sandkit to collapse on the ground belly first. Bluekit put her weight on her to hold her down. Like usual, the former leader won.

"Okay," Whitekit looked around at all of the tired kits. "Let's discuss the prophecy,"

"I think it's more likely that Firekit and Tigerpaw, now, will fight, and that will destroy the forest," Bluekit released Sandkit.

"The bracken," Ravenkit corrected.

He got looks that read _Seriously?_

"What? It was the bracken that burned!" the black tom flicked his tail.

"I think it's the forest," Dustkit said. "Anyway, why don't we listen to what the queens have to say,"

"Eavesdropping?" Graykit purred.

"No!" the brown tom stated. "Just listening in,"

"Of course," Whitekit rolled his eyes.

The kits could hear Tawnybright talking from behind the nursery wall. "So, there is a fox burrow in the forest,"

Rockpelt then said. "Yes, one mother and four kits."

The kits looked at each other. Why can't they chase them off? They battled the Dark Forest, after all.

"You guys are being really stupid." Bluekit stared at them.

"Seriously!" Hollykit hissed. "We could take them on!"

Bluekit gave in. "Very well,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, sorry if you think this is a chapter.**

**But...**

**I have a poll up!**

**It is: Who is your favorite cat from 'The Return of the Greatest Heroes' (names as of chapter 2)?**

**Don't answer it in the reviews! Answer it in the poll! But, I'm still looking for any events you want to happen in the story. I'll also take suggestions on who do you want to be who's mentor. Review! Look at my poll! Review! Look at my poll! Do something! I'm getting rather lonely on my account. Reviews and PMs make me happy. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 8

**Review! Review! Review! I own nothing!**

The ten uninjured kits climbed up the super secret exit from the camp that Squirrelflight had shown Hollykit. _Squirrelflight,_ that name hit home hard. Really, I know. Yellowkit could feel their pain.

"So, where do you think the fox burrow is?" Dustkit asked once they were out of hearing distance from the camp.

"We have to pick up its scent," Whitekit scolded.

"We also have to hurry up; Ashstar and Fernfur are likely to send search parties." Bluekit pointed out.

"Yes," Sandkit agreed.

"That way!" Hollykit picked up the scent.

The kits followed the scent through the forest, and it stopped by the border with ThunderClan and unclaimed territory.

"Okay, it must be around here somewhere," Graykit decided.

"Yes," Ravenkit agreed.

"Everyone be completely still," Bluekit ordered, her eyes wide.

Everyone stopped, and their eyes grew wide too. Now that they were unmoving, they could hear the scrape of paws nearing the surface of the ground...

"Fox!" Ravenkit screeched.

The kits scatter just in time; where they were, stood a big female fox, licking her lips.

"Uh-oh," Hollykit gulped.

"Is it just me, or is this fox larger than I remember them being?" Graykit shrunk in fear.

"It's not just you," even Bluekit, Whitekit, and Oakkit backed up a bit.

"Okay," Bluekit stood still. "Silverkit, Oakkit, Graykit, Yellowkit, Dustkit, you attack it from the right." the cats nodded. "Yellowkit, did you ever have warrior training?"

"Of course," the gray she-cat answered.

"Whitekit, Sandkit, Ravenkit, Hollykit, and I will attack from the left." Bluekit took charge.

The kits surrounded the enemy, five on the right, five on the left.

"If only Firekit could help us," Sandkit sent a prayer to StarClan.

"He's still in the medicine den," Silverkit reminded.

"Three," Whitekit called.

"Two," Bluekit continued.

"One!" Oakkit's battle cry sent them all into battle.

The fox raked furiously, trying to grab hold of at least one kit. It struck Whitekit in the ear, but the white tom dived underneath the fox and clawed at its belly. The fox screamed in outrage and lowered its belly, crushing Whitekit. The white tom squealed.

"Whitekit being crushed!" Yellowkit called.

Bluekit's eyes glinted furiously at this, and the blue-gray she-cat stretched her claws until they hurt to scratch the fox's pelt. The fox screeched, shook the kits off of her, and ran furiously into no-clan territory.

"Whitekit!" Bluekit went to her former nephew.

"I've been squished!" Whitekit said slowly, like he couldn't believe it.

Everyone had a look that read _Duh,_

Yellowkit came up with some cobwebs to Whitekit. She sniffed the scratch, cleaned it a little bit, and then she applied the cobwebs. "Any other injures?"

"No, not really," Ravenkit called.

"Good, the kits are still under the ground," Yellowkit stated.

"Wait," Bluekit instructed. "If we scared away the mother, wouldn't the kits still die naturally. I'd rather not let anyone else fight and get injured."

"I guess we should go back to camp." Graykit agreed.

At the entrance to the camp, Blackbriar spotted them. "There you are! Your parents are scared to death! Get back in the camp!" she ushered the kits back into the camp.

"Don't you know that it's against the Warrior Code for kits to go outside the camp?" Emberblaze asked.

The kits looked at each other, of course they did, but for the sake of the act, they said. "No,"

"Listen to your parents and the elders more often," the she-cat grunted. "And go to bed for once!"

Brackenfall entered the clearing, studied the kits, then padded up to them, "Who did this?" the medicine cat gestured to the cobwebs on Whitekit's ear.

"Yellowkit," Whitekit answered.

The ginger tom looked to the gray she-cat. "How did you know to do that?"

"Well," Yellowkit thought up a good old lie, "I heard the queens talk about how you cleaned and put cobwebs on Firekit's wounds. I just thought it was right,"

"And how did you know what cobweb was?" Brackenfall flicked his tail.

"Clovercloud said that she had some on a sunrise ago," Yellowkit looked up innocently.

"You did this well," Brackenfall looked impressed. "I don't need to do anything to this, but tell me, where were you?"

"Fighting off a fox," Graykit said bluntly.

The other kits glared at the gray tom.

"Fight off foxes?" Brackenfall was taken aback.

Blazefur then rushed into the clearing. "Rockpelt! Shimmerfire! Tawnybright! There is something wrong with all these kits!" the other three queens entered the scene.

"How so?" Rockpelt asked, glad to see her kits back in one piece.

"They thought it was a good idea to go fight off one of the foxes!" the ginger she-cat was freaking out. Yep, a normal day in ThunderClan.

"They what?" Shimmerfire's eyes grew.

"We fought off a fox!" Ravenkit said excitedly. "We didn't touch the kits, though."

"You kits fought off a grown fox?" Redpaw entered the clearing.

"Yep!" Hollykit stated.

"How stupid are you guys?" Fallenfoot entered the clearing.

"What do you mean?" Dustkit asked.

"There is still stuff you need to learn." Softwhisker sighed. "If you chased off one, wouldn't the kits follow your scent trail back here?"

The kits looked at each other; they didn't think of that. Blame Bluekit.

"We didn't think of that," Oakkit admitted.

Ashstar obviously overheard this. "Fernfur!" he called.

"Yes!" the gray she-cat arrived.

"You, Jaggedtail, Emberblaze, Morningbreeze, Volestorm, Softwhisker, Fallenfoot, Blackbriar, and Grassjaw need to go hunt down four fox kits. The mother has been chased away, but the kits may be heading to the camp right at this very moment," Ashstar ordered.

"Yes, Ashstar!" Fernfur flicked her tail. "Jaggedtail! Emberblaze! Morningbreeze! Volestorm! Softwhisker! Fallenfoot! Blackbriar! Grassjaw! We need to hunt down the foxes!"

The cats arrived in the clearing; then, the patrol set off.

"Now, how about you ten come with us to the nursery," Shimmerfire herded her two kits.

"But we're not tired!" Ravenkit protested.

"Think of it as a sort of punishment," the black she-cat settled them in their nest.

Rockpelt, Tawnybright, and Blazefur followed her lead.

LINE BREAK

Firekit stirred in his sleep. There were cobwebs covering him, but he felt relatively alright. Something was bothering him. Tigerpaw had called him a pawn, and the fact the Tigerpaw was nine moons old while the forces of StarClan reborns were peaking at about one and a half. That frightened him. Tigerpaw could easily convince ShadowClan to raid ThunderClan and kill someone. _Like Sandkit,_ Firekit thought. No, he would not let Tigerpaw kill Sandkit; even if he had to die too many times to count, he would not let someone like Tigerpaw destroy Sandkit's precious soul. Never, ever, ever.

"So, you're awake." Firekit turned to see Brackenfall.

"What happened?" the flame colored tom asked.

"Injuries started appearing on you in your sleep," Brackenfall shrugged. "We don't really know how."

_Just like the last war against the Dark Forest. _Firekit thought. "When can I go back?"

"We'll check to see how your wounds are healing tomorrow. Right now, go to sleep," the medicine cat ordered.

"But I just woke up," Firekit objected.

"But it's midnight, so go to sleep," Brackenfall ordered.

Firekit turned over in his nest to go to sleep. When Brackenfall went into his den, he saw something. A fire had started on a bracken, and the flames were quenched by water. The fire was in stripes, like a tiger.

_Brackenfall!_ Firekit thought urgently._ Does that mean that I will kill him? The tiger stripe pattern: does that mean I become Tigerpaw's pawn? Quenched by water, that could mean that Tigerpaw and I drown, but at least that would kill him, right? _Firekit debated this all night.

LINE BREAK

In ShadowClan, Tigerpaw was smirking in the apprentice den.

"What is it, Tigerpaw?" Darkpaw asked.

"I've got little Firekit of ThunderClan right where I want him." Tigerpaw chuckled.

"So, when are we going to start?" Darkpaw asked.

"Maybe when Firekit is seven moons old." Tigerpaw stated.

"Why seven?" the dark apprentice asked.

"It's a moon after he becomes an apprentice." the great tabby apprentice muttered.

Maplepaw woke up. "I still don't get one thing."

"And that is?" Tigerpaw asked.

"How to you intend to use this Firekit?" the she-cat asked.

"It's not just any kit." the tabby tom explained. "It's a reborn version of Firestar,"

Maplepaw's eyes glinted. "We have to get rid of him, not use him!"

"But, if I send him dreams and talk to him in his mind, it will slowly break him to the point he can be used." Tigerpaw explained.

"How?"

"I simply push away the broken mind and take over his body. It would give me access to the heart of ThunderClan to take it over," Tigerpaw smiled.

"Great plan!" Maplepaw's eyes glinted evilly.

A warrior then poked his head into the apprentices' den. "I don't know what you were talking about, but go to sleep,"

"Yes, Toadclaw," the said in unison.

The warrior left.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 9

**I thank all of my lovely reviewers who reviewed! Don't worry, Jayfeather will be added this chapter. By the way, I give all the cats the same names to stop confusion. I own nothing!**

That night, a howl ripped through the eerie silence of the camp. A gray tom stumbled into the camp with Grassjaw and Blackbriar, the two camp guards, supporting him on each side.

Ashstar streamed out of the leader's den. "Jayfeather..."

"Twoleg! And dogs! And Thunderpaths! And monsters!" Jayfeather then just passed out in the middle of camp.

"Brackenfall!" Ashstar screeched. "Jayfeather's gone down!"

"Jayfeather?" Brackenfall's head peered out of his den, "Didn't he get captured by Twolegs a few moons ago?"

"Yes! He's back now!" Ashstar flicked his tail.

The ginger tom streaked through the clearing and started sniffing him. "There's nothing really wrong with him. He just passed out from shock, but I'll take him to my den anyway," he left.

IN THE NURSERY

"Ravenkit!" Hollykit hissed.

"What?" the black tom raised his head.

"Jayfeather's here!" the black she-cat murmured.

Ravenkit froze. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're the only one who hadn't heard. Everyone's fairly freaked out, but _you _were too tired to listen." she accused.

"Oh well," the black tom put his head on his paws.

"Get up, you big lump!" Hollykit pushed her brother.

"Hey!" Ravenkit recovered.

"Sleep; I know that this is exciting. You still need to sleep." Shimmerfire ordered.

"But I want to meet Jayfeather," Hollykit protested.

"You can in the morning; he's recovering from shock." the black queen wrapped her tail around her kits.

_He'll be with Firekit, _Hollykit thought. _They will so freak out. Well, whoever wakes up first will freak out more, but still..._

LINE BREAK

Jayfeather woke up with a jolt. He was in ThunderClan outside the medicine cat's den. Next to him, the sleeping form of a very familiar flame colored tom lay. _Firestar!_ The gray tom sniffed the kit, it had Firestar's scent. It _must _be Firestar. Well, at least he must be Firekit.

Brackenfall had sensed some movement. As quick as lightning, he shot out of the den. "Jayfeather!" he called. "Do you want any poppy seeds?"

"No, I'll be fine," the former medicine cat sighed. "What's his name?"

"What?" the ginger tom stopped. "Oh, yeah, you haven't met him yet. This is Firekit. He's one of eleven born on the same day."

"Eleven?" Jayfeather had never heard of eleven kits being born in one day. And trust me, he had only counted up to four in one day. "What are their names?"

"Well, there is Hollykit, Ravenkit, Graykit, Bluekit, Yellowkit, Sandkit, Dustkit, Whitekit, Oakkit, and Silverkit. You really should meet them, though." Brackenfall answered.

_Hollykit! _a jolt ran through Jayfeather's body. He believed that Firestar, Hollyleaf, Ravenpaw, Graystripe, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Whitestorm, Oakheart, and Silverstream came back to life. Then, they might stand a chance against the Dark Forest reborns. The gray tom himself had seen Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Mapleshade, Thistleclaw, Darkstripe, and some others at gatherings, but he doubted they have the same names at this current time.

"What happened to Firekit?" Jayfeather asked.

"No one knows. Silverkit woke up to find him slowly being covered in wounds. As he dreamed, more wounds appeared. Hollykit thought that something was attacking him in his dream, but I don't know how she would know that. I guess, if you think about it enough, it does make sense. What was hurting him wasn't in this world, so it has to be in his dreams," Brackenfall finished.

Jayfeather looked back at the tom. Yes, he finally had his sight. Being reborn has its pros and cons.

That was when Emberblaze left the warriors den. "Jayfeather!" she began licking the tom furiously. "You don't know how frightened I was! Don't you ever go missing again! Don't get captured by Twolegs! Don't run off! And don't die!" obviously, she was his mother.

"Emberblaze!" Jayfeather whined.

"It's dawn! If you were here all night, why didn't you tell me!" the gray she-cat wailed.

"He passed out in the middle of camp," Brackenfall interrupted.

"I have to go on dawn patrol. I'll be back soon!" Emberblaze joined Fernfur, Clovercloud, Mossbird, and Marshpaw.

Jayfeather snuck behind the nursery and waited for the kits to come out. Sure enough, a little bit later, ten kits barged behind the nursery.

"Jayfeather!" Hollykit ran into her former brother with a _squee._

"You're being an idiot again," Jayfeather warned.

"I know," the black she-cat purred.

"Now, I've been at a Gathering here in this body." Jayfeather explained.

"Of course you have. As medicine cat." Sandkit nodded really slowly, like he was stupid.

"I'm not stupid!" Jayfeather growled. "I mean, in this life. Tigerpaw, Maplepaw, Darkpaw, Thistlepaw, and Brokenpaw were there!"

"It's weird having your former son be older than you." Yellowkit looked horrified.

"Well, I'm Firekit's former grandson, and look how much older I am!" Jayfeather stated.

"I pity him," Yellowkit said bluntly.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"Especially because he was attacked by someone bigger than him in his dream," Bluekit added.

"Yeah," the reborns started to discuss tactic now.

"I have to go, you know, hunt now," Jayfeather walked away.

"Aren't you medicine cat?" Dustkit asked.

"Nope! This time, I'm a warrior," the gray tom exited the camp.

**Review! Review! Review! And check out my poll! The Allegiances are bellow. (only ThunderClan right now)**

_Allegiances_

_ThunderClan_

_Leader- Ashstar- gray tom_

_Deputy- Fernfur- gray she-cat_

_Medicine cat- Brackenfall- ginger tom_

_Warriors- Jaggedtail- gray tom_

_ Emberblaze- gray she-cat_

_ Acornwish- brown tabby tom_

_ Clovercloud- white and gray she-cat_

_ Apprentice- Redpaw_

_ Grassjaw- brown tom_

_ Beetlebreeze- black tom_

_ Stonestripe- gray tom_

_ Blackbriar- black she-cat_

_ Mossbird- gray tom_

_ Softwhisker- white she-cat_

_ Morningbreeze- ginger she-cat_

_ Volestorm- brown tom_

_ Fallenfoot- white tom_

_ Splashflight- tortishell she-cat_

_ Jayfeather- gray tom_

_Apprentices- Redpaw- ginger she-cat_

_ Marshpaw- black and brown tom_

_Queens- Shimmerfire- black she-cat (mate- Beetlebreeze) (kits- Ravenkit, Hollykit)_

_ Rockpelt- gray she-cat (mate- Ashstar) (kits- Graykit, Bluekit, Yellowkit)_

_ Tawnybright- tortishell she-cat (mate- Jaggedtail) (kits-Sandkit, Dustkit, Whitekit)_

_ Blazefur- ginger she-cat (mate Stonestripe) (kits- Firekit, Oakkit, Silverkit)_

_Kits- Ravenkit- black tom with a bit of white_

_ Hollykit- black she-cat_

_ Graykit- gray tom_

_ Bluekit- blue-gray she-cat_

_ Yellowkit- gray she-cat_

_ Sandkit- pale ginger she-cat_

_ Dustkit- dusty brown tom_

_ Whitekit- white tom_

_ Oakkit- brown tom_

_ Silverkit- silver she-cat_

_ Firekit- flame colored tom_

_Elders- Olivecloud- gray she-cat_

_ Lostclaw- white tom_

_ Roseshadow- ginger she-cat_

_ Tangledleg- crippled brown tom_


	11. Chapter 11

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 10

**I own nothing!**

Brackenfall slowly took off the cobwebs that clung to Firekit's fur. The flame colored tom finally was able to leave the medicine den; after many long sunrises, the ginger medicine cat gave the all-clear signal.

Once Brackenfall was finished, Firekit yelled "Bye!"

Behind the nursery, the other ten kits were talking about the prophecies.

"Watch out! Coming through!" Firekit tackled Sandkit.

"Firekit!" Sandkit started licking his face.

"You're alright!" Yellowkit gaped.

"Um, duh!" the flame colored tom

"Okay, we were talking about the prophecy and the omen," Bluekit explained.

"I think the omen means that you and Tigerpaw will fight and that will destroy bracken." Ravenkit shrugged.

"The forest," Dustkit growled.

"I don't think any of you are right," Firekit interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Hollykit asked.

"At midnight, I was talking to Brackenfall. Also, right when he left I saw the same omen: fire swallowing the bracken only to be quenched by water," Firekit voiced his thoughts.

Everyone looked at each other. "I guess that makes sense, but it would be an unnecessary death." Bluekit stated.

"You're reminding me of Whiteclaw!" Graykit complained.

"Sorry, but you didn't kill him," Bluekit corrected.

"Yes, I did!" Graykit retorted.

"No, you didn't" Bluekit scoffed.

"Can you guys just shut up?" Duskit asked.

"But guys," Sandkit looked excited.

"What?" Whitekit asked.

"We are almost apprentices!" the pale ginger she-cat squealed.

Oakkit gave her a _Seriously?_ look.

"What? It means that we may actually have a chance against Tigerpaw!" Sandkit pointed out.

"Oh, and Firekit?" Bluekit asked. "What was your dream about?"

Firekit looked confused. "Which one?"

"You know plenty well which one I'm talking about," the blue-gray she-cat growled.

"Um," Firekit thought back. "Well, I was being chased by Tigerpaw, who was taunting me saying he was nine moons old. Well, I guess he'd be thirteen moons old by now. He was basically taunting me about me being a pawn, and how Hawkpaw, Maplepaw, Darkpaw, Brokenpaw, Thistlepaw, and a few others were also reborn. Then, eventually, he caught up to me and attacked me."

"Ouch," Silverkit winced.

"What do you mean, 'pawn'?" Whitekit asked.

"That's just what Tigerpaw called me. Even though, he might have a new name now." the flame colored tom shuddered.

"Okay, so..." that was the last word he could get out.

"Firekit! Sandkit! Ravenkit! Graykit! Bluekit! Yellowkit! Whitekit! Dustkit! Oakkit! Silverkit! Hollykit! Get inside the nursery immediately!" Shimmerfire poked a frightened head out of the nursery.

Without hesitation, the kits entered the nursery.

"What is it?" Ravenkit asked.

"ShadowClan's attacking our camp!" the pure black queen showed pure hatred on her muzzle. Scary.

From in the nursery, the kit's spotted the familiar cats known as Tigerpaw, Hawkpaw, Maplepaw, Thistlepaw, and Brokenpaw. The leader, Lizardstar, battled one on one with Ashstar, but Tigerpaw approached the nursery. The great tabby tom was after the reborns. What a surprise, but Blazefur attacked him. No one attacked ThunderClan's kits. Especially not her own.

It was an epic fight, but Tigerpaw already had the advantage of size, so Blazefur's mate, Stonestripe, left everything he was doing to help win this fight. But Tigerpaw had already known he was coming. He used his Dark Forest skills to place a bite on the gray warrior's spine. Stonestripe fell dead at his paws.

**I'm sorry about the short chapter, guys! Review! I need ideas on event to happen, and I'll even take mentor suggestions! I've gotten one review with a request on what to happen!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 11

**So, guys, I added some choices to my poll. Check it out! I own nothing.**

Blazefur's eyes flashed through many different emotions. Shock, anger, and sadness. "There's something wrong with this apprentice! He just killed Stonestripe!" she wailed. "He broke the Warrior Code!"

Lizardstar glared at the apprentice. "His actions are unjust. Tigerpaw told me that he scented ThunderClan on our territory, but he came here and killed an innocent warrior. I'll take him back and make sure he never stops taking care of the elders!"

"You better," Ashstar growled. "Now, leave."

Tigerpaw himself stared out the nursery. "You'll never stop me, Fire_kit,"_

"How do you know my son?" Blazefur screeched. "Ashstar! There's something wrong with him! He knows my son!"

"Yes, there is. Especially by name; I've never mentioned a kit's name at a Gathering before," Ashstar's eyes narrowed. "Lizardstar, you better knock some sense into him."

"Yes, and I apologize for raiding your camp," Lizardstar's eyes closed. "This day has brought forth an unnecessary death,"

Graykit had some flashbacks. Him and Fireheart at the time taking a short-cut through RiverClan territory, very mouse-brained, by the way. Whiteclaw falling off the side of the gorge, his white head bobbing in the water... _No, I mustn't distract myself. That was a long time ago, and Whiteclaw himself forgave me. Tigerpaw or one of the other Dark Forest reborns must be getting to me. I can't let myself fall into their grasps; I just hope that Firekit doesn't take the plunge. That would be a fatal blow to our side. _Graykit shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Stonestripe," Firekit stared at where his father had fallen. He was confident that Tigerpaw targeted him to try to break him; he might be able to take over that way.

Firekit, Silverkit, and Oakkit went outside to where their father lay dead. Oakkit sniffed his fur, so did the other two kits. Even if they had only known him for a few moons, they had developed such immense feelings for the gray tom that their hearts snapped. Sure, they had seen cats die before. _They_ had also died before, but they couldn't get over their father's death. Tears streamed from their eyes.

"All cats close to Stonestripe shall remain here and keep vigil for their lost friend or family." Ashstar sighed.

Much to Firekit's surprise, Ashstar settled down next to the fallen warrior. Followed by the elder, Olivecloud. Blazefur was after her. Then, the kits took their place next to their fallen father. Night passed, and the distinct scent of Stonestripe weaved among the cats at the vigil for the very last time.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, the scent of the great gray warrior diminished. All that was left was a cold, dead body. Firekit felt even more tears rise.

Ashstar lifted his head. "Anybody but Firekit, Silverkit, and Oakkit are free to help bury Stonestripe's body."

"Why can't we help?" Oakkit winced at how much he sounded like a kit. Oh, Crookedstar was probably laughing so much up there.

"Kits aren't allowed out of camp until they are six moons old," Ashstar reminded.

"But we're almost six moons old! Five moons is close enough," Silverkit objected.

"Oh, so close, but I cannot let you out," the leader shook his head solemnly.

Ashstar, Blazefur, and even the elder Olivecloud carried the warrior's body out of camp, a body that will never walk, run, climb, talk, or feel ever again.

"Relax, he's in StarClan now," Silverkit told herself.

"I know how you feel," Firekit sighed. "But life goes on."

"I know," she sighed.

"Let's wait for the others to come out," Oakkit trudged behind the nursery.

The three littermates waited in silence behind the nursery, think of their father's death.

LINE BREAK

"That plan was most ingenious," Hawkpaw hissed.

"Yes," Tigerpaw nodded. "By killing his father, Firekit is now twice as vulnerable!"

"How did you even know who his father was?" Maplepaw asked.

"Having access to his mind does have its perks," the tabby apprentice smirked.

"Soon, ThunderClan will fall." Darkpaw stated. "It's inevitable, but which clan next?"

Without hesitation, Tigerpaw answered. "WindClan,"

"Hold on," Thistlepaw lashed his tail, "We don't even know if Firekit will fall."

"Are you doubting me?" Tigerpaw snarled.

"No!" Thistlepaw looked offended. "In ThunderClan, I learned to never doubt anything,"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Brokenpaw settled down for the night. "Until then..."

"We train and gain energy," Maplepaw recited.

They slept.

**You like? Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 12

**I own nothing! I'll try to make longer chapters, but you never know how it'll end up! Sometimes, I just come across a random part off the chapter as I start to actually make it, and I think "This would be a good cliffhanger...". Yeah, I know, call me crazy, but it's just that sometimes I can't stop myself from stopping it.**

Bluekit, Yellowkit, and Graykit came out after a little while. Behind the nursery, they spotted several severely depressed kits.

"His death wasn't your fault, guys," Graykit stated.

"We know, but we all just feel like we could have done something," Oakkit was the one to speak up.

"You can't let it drag you down," Bluekit instructed.

"Don't you think we know that?" Firekit glared at her.

"Yes," the blue-gray she-cat didn't falter.

"You guys just need to calm down," Yellowkit ordered. "I know you are still grieving, but we are almost six moons old. Almost time to become an apprentice,"

"I think we know when kits become apprentices, but do you really think that he will apprentice all of us at once?" Silverkit asked.

"Probably not," Yellowkit admitted.

That was when Sandkit, Whitekit, and Dustkit entered the little gap behind the nursery. They were followed by Ravenkit and Hollykit.

"Okay, first of all: Ashstar has announced that he won't apprentice us all at once." Ravenkit corrected.

"Well, that's a sure relief." Whitekit sighed.

"How is that a relief?" Dustkit questioned.

"It would leave the clan rather weak." the white tom explained.

"Good point," Sandkit exclaimed. "But who would he choose?"

"Whitekit, Oakkit, Bluekit, Yellowkit, and Firekit, duh," Dustkit explained.

"Why?" Oakkit demanded.

"Oakkit," Ravenkit stated. "You and Whitekit are way too calm; Ashstar's noticed how Bluekit takes charge most of the time. Yellowkit's the only medicine cat, so that speaks for itself. Firekit is the brave one."

"I haven't done any brave stuff in this life," Firekit objected. "I just got attacked."

"Hmmm, he still might choose you for your endurance of pain?" Sandkit said weakly.

"Yeah, right," the flame colored tom snorted. "Wouldn't he choose Graykit because both his littermates were chosen?"

"Possibly," Yellowkit shrugged.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" came Ashstar's yowl.

The queens gathered all the kits being apprenticed and licked them furiously.

"Told ya," Firekit nudged Sandkit.

Graykit, Bluekit, Yellowkit, Whitekit, and Oakkit were being groomed.

"He probably just chose Graykit to give Rockpelt a break." Hollykit pointed out.

"Yeah," the kits agreed.

"Because of the sheer number of kits born on the same day, we cannot apprentice them all. It would leave the clan too weak. Therefore, I've selected the most mature of the kits. Oakkit, Whitekit, Yellowkit, Bluekit, Graykit," Ashstar beckoned them with his tail.

"Until this apprentice has earned his warrior name, he will be known as Oakpaw. Morningbreeze, you are ready for an apprentice; I hope you pass down all of your abilities to Oakpaw." they touched noses.

Ashstar turned. "Until he's earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Whitepaw. Softwhisker, you are also ready for an apprentice, I expect you to pass down your tracking ability." they touched noses.

The leader turned once more, "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Bluepaw. Volestorm, you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you will pass down everything you learned from Grassjaw to your apprentice." Volestorm was still a little drowsy, but he touched his nose to Bluepaw.

The gray tom turned for a final time. "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Graypaw. Fallenfoot, you are ready as well for an apprentice. I hope that you will pass down all you learned from Beetlebreeze onto this young tom." Fallenfoot and Graypaw touched noses.

To much of the clan's surprise, Brackenfall stepped forward. "You all know that everyone lives and everyone dies. I will not be around for all eternity, so I have to take on an apprentice. Yellowkit, do you wish to follow the path as ThunderClan's medicine cat?"

This time around, Yellowkit didn't want to be a warrior. "Yes,"

"Then, you are now known as Yellowpaw. You shall learn how to treat cats, as well as decipher omens and prophecies." Brackenfall touched his nose to Yellowpaw's.

"Oakpaw! Whitepaw! Bluepaw! Graypaw! Yellowpaw! Oakpaw! Whitepaw! Bluepaw! Graypaw! Yellowpaw!" the clan cheered.

Jayfeather was one of the loudest.

The clan took shelter for the night.

**Don't forget to review!**

_Allegiances_

_ThunderClan_

_Leader-_

_Ashstar- gray tom_

_Deputy-_

_Fernfur- gray she-cat_

_Medicine cat- Brackenfall- ginger tom_

_Apprentice- Yellowpaw_

_Warriors-_

_Jaggedtail- gray tom_

_Emberblaze- gray she-cat_

_Acornwish- brown tom_

_Clovercloud- white and gray she-cat_

_Apprentice- Redpaw_

_Grassjaw- brown tom_

_Beetlebreeze- black tom_

_Blackbriar- black she-cat_

_Mossbird- gray tom_

_Apprentice- Marshpaw_

_Softwhisker- white she-cat_

_Apprentice- Whitepaw_

_Morningbreeze- ginger she-cat_

_Apprentice- Oakpaw_

_Volestorm- brown tom_

_Apprentice- Bluepaw_

_Fallenfoot- white tom_

_Apprentice- Graypaw_

_Splashflight- tortishell she-cat_

_Jayfeather- gray tom_

_Rockpelt- gray she-cat_

_Apprentices-_

_Redpaw- ginger she-cat_

_Marshpaw- black and brown tom_

_Oakpaw- brown tom_

_Whitepaw- white tom_

_Graypaw- gray tom_

_Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat_

_Yellowpaw- gray she-cat_

_Queens-_

_Shimmerfire- black she-cat (mate- Beetlebreeze) (kits- Ravenkit, Hollykit)_

_Tawnybright- tortishell she-cat (mate-Jaggedtail) (kits- Dustkit, Sandkit)_

_Blazefur-ginger she-cat (mate- Stonestripe ~deceased~) (kits- Firekit, Silverkit)_

_Kits-_

_Ravenkit- black tom with a bit of white_

_Hollykit- black she-cat_

_Sandkit- pale ginger she-cat_

_Dustkit- dusty brown tom_

_Silverkit- silver she-cat_

_Firekit- bright ginger tom_

_Elders- _

_Olivecloud- gray she-cat_

_Lostclaw- white tom_

_Roseshadow- ginger she-cat_

_Tangledleg- crippled brown tom_


	14. Chapter 14

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 13

**I might not be able to update as often as usual. I have field hockey camp this week, and I own nothing! Oh, and it wouldn't make sense to have Jayfeather die and get reborn again. It would seem like I'm choosing favorites.**

Thunder boomed all over ThunderClan territory. Lightning struck, freaking Hollykit out. They were almost six moons old, and she was still frightened by thunderstorms. Some lightning came extremely close to the nursery...

Then, it happened. It shot through the nursery and onto the tortishell she-cat known as Tawnybright; calls of alarm shot through the camp. Brackenfall rushed into the nursery. It all happened so fast; you never know when someone will die. Everyone knows that everyone dies, but no one knows when. Tonight, a thunderstorm took a ThunderClan life. Tawnybright fell dead, still protectively holding her kits in her nest. This new-leaf has been harsh: two deaths in about five sunrises. Stonestripe first, then Tawnybright. All Hollyleaf could remember was the wails of Dustkit and Sandkit acting, although she wasn't sure if they were acting at all.

Jaggedtail shot into the nursery when he recognized his kits wails. Grief-stricken, he stared at his mates body. Tawnybright, the only cat he's ever loved, was up in StarClan; he had to keep reminding himself that she was in a better place. A place of peace, but she wasn't with him. And he needed her. She left him when he needed her; the sweet smell of the fallen queen slowly started to leave the nursery. Leaving all three of her kits, even if Whitepaw was an apprentice, he still came when he heard the wails, and her mate to go up into the stars.

"She's dead," was the only words heard in the nursery from the ginger medicine cat.

"What? No! She can't be dead!" Sandkit wailed, ashamed that she was acting over something like this.

"She's in StarClan now," Jaggedtail stated stiffly, wrapping his tail around Whitepaw, Sandkit, and Dustkit.

Firekit and Silverkit watched the she-cat die, unable to do anything, watching as StarClan claimed yet another ThunderClan life in less than a moon. Grief filled them again as the dying she-cat reminded them of their fallen father. Grief, shock, anger, rage. A familiar mood change.

"There's nothing we can do." Jaggedtail repeated as he lifted up his mates body. "Sandkit, Dustkit, get some sleep. Whitepaw, go to your den. I don't want you grieving out in the cold and rain." he didn't mention that they might die if they did that.

Brackenfall went up to notify Ashstar, and yet another unnecessary death filled the hollow.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have to go to camp now, and I thought it would be more dramatic if it was short. Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 14

**I own nothing! Oh, and Mnaseer2001. You are completely and utterly right.**

An even deeper silence filled the hollow as Ashstar rushed out of his den. Rain pouring down, he was drenched instantly. "I know we are all shocked or frightened, but we mustn't let our guard down. This storm has already claimed one ThunderClan life, and it still may claim more," Rockpelt stepped a little bit towards the apprentices den, as if to check on her kits, but right where she was not seconds before, a bolt of lightning landed.

Ashstar stared in horror at where his mate once stood. Well, at least she was safe.

"We shall mourn for Tawnybright tomorrow. She wouldn't want us to mourn for her in the cold." the leader stated.

Everyone left for their nests, in utter shock. One of their own has just passed. Only sunrises after Stonestripe. All of the deaths had something to do with the kits...

Sandkit and Dustkit were huddled together in the nursery, feeling similar to what Oakpaw, Firekit, and Silverkit felt when their father passed. Shimmerfire brought her tail around them and pulled them into her nest; they wanted Tawnybright. This would have to do; at least Ravenkit and Hollykit were there to talk to.

"Guys!" Dustkit hissed.

"What?" Hollykit and Ravenkit inched over to them.

"Have you noticed how both deaths were the deaths of our parents? One could just be a coincidence, but two is rather suspicious," Sandkit explained.

"Who do you think's doing this?" Hollykit asked.

"Probably the Dark Forest," Dustkit shrugged.

"Maybe, but why would you think that?" Ravenkit asked.

"It was Tigerpaw who killed Stonestripe." Sandkit pointed out.

The two black kits winced. "Don't remind us."

"But how did they control the lightning?" Ravenkit questioned.

"Probably some Dark Forest thing. StarClan would never have two ThunderClan deaths in a few sunrises." Dustkit stated.

"Good point," Hollykit agreed.

"Now, why don't we get some rest?" Sandkit suggested.

"That's probably a good idea." Dustkit rolled over.

LINE BREAK

Whitepaw stared at the body of his mother, possibly for the last time. He already missed her, but he had to go out hunting. Softwhisker's orders. He ran out in the forest, trying to clear his head. Trying to make himself forget. Trying to...Trying to...Trying to...

He quickly picked up the scent of mouse. Stalking forward, tail unmoving, he approached his prey. Not letting the mouse know he was there until he was on top of it, he killed it quickly. Sending his thanks to StarClan, he buried it and continued hunting.

Next scent was vole. Then, another mouse. Then, ShadowClan. Then, a rabbit. Wait, ShadowClan?

Burying the prey he had collected, he inched forward. In about two fox-lengths he spotted something that didn't belong. Tigerpaw, Breezepaw, Maplepaw, Hawkpaw, and Brokenpaw were there. It was obvious that Darkpaw didn't come.

"What shall we do next?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Our next target shall be another father." Tigerpaw stated.

"Whose?" Breezepaw inquired.

"Little Ravenkit's and Hollykit's," Tigerpaw chuckled.

_Beetlebreeze! _The tom was in danger.

"Then, what?" Brokenpaw asked.

"Then, we wait for a little while to see the effects of our work." the tabby tom stated.

Whitepaw raced back into the forest, ready to warn Ashstar. Wait, he couldn't warn Ashstar. That would blow his cover. He prepared to tell the kits and his fellow apprentices.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter! Review! I have to get ready for camp!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sorry if you think this is a chapter!**

**Also, I need some reviews; I'm running out of ideas.**

**Review! Review! Check out the poll! Review!**

**Tell me who you want the rest of the kits' mentors to be. Tell me anything!**

**I'm getting rather lonely here on my account. :(**

**Review!**

**Also, my favorite character is Firestar in the Warriors series. Who is yours?**

**I'm still sorry about not updating a chapter, field hockey is really hard on me. (especially with a sprained ankle)**

**Review! Check out my poll! **


	17. Chapter 17

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 15

**I own nothing! Don't forget to review and check out the poll!**

Whitepaw, Oakpaw, Graypaw, and Bluepaw entered the camp. Across the camp, Yellowpaw was mixing herbs; they'd have to tell her too.

"Yellowpaw!" Bluepaw hissed.

"What?" Yellowpaw looked up.

"We need to talk to you!" the blue-gray she-cat whispered.

"Okay, in a minute," the gray she-cat hurried to finish the herbs.

Oakpaw put down the prey he was carrying on the fresh-kill pile. So did Whitepaw, and Graypaw soon followed. With a jolt, Bluepaw realized that she probably should to. Setting down the mouse she was carrying, the she-cat walked over towards the nursery. "Ravenkit! Hollykit! Sandkit! Dustkit! Firekit! Silverkit!" she hissed.

"What?" Ravenkit looked up.

"I need to talk to you guys!" she whispered impatiently.

The kits followed her outside.

"Behind the nursery!" Whitepaw hissed towards the confused kits.

After a moment of hesitation, all of the remaining kits went behind the nursery.

"So, how was your training?" Sandkit attempted to start a conversation.

"Well, we were hunting; I guess we did rather well with that..." Graypaw was totally missing the point.

"Shut up, mouse-brain!" Oakpaw hit the other tom.

"Well, we were hunting," Whitepaw started. "But we also found out a little about the Dark Forest reborns."

"Really?" Yellowpaw asked. "Let's here it,"

"Okay, we heard them plotting to kill all of our parents!" the white tom stated.

"But that's, like, the entire clan!" Dustkit pointed out.

"I don't think it matters." Oakpaw stated gravely.

"Who's their next target?" Firekit had flashbacks to his own father's death.

"Beetlebreeze," Bluepaw answered.

"What?" Hollykit looked murderous.

"In StarClan?" Ravenkit finished with the same amount of venom, if not more.

"They're out to kill your father!" Graypaw really was a mouse-brain sometimes, "Can't you hear?"

"Of course we can hear!" Hollykit snapped at him.

"Okay," Graypaw backed off.

"Now," Silverkit got all the attention. "Were Stonestripe's and Tawnybright's deaths part of this plot?"

"Yes," Oakpaw looked down, reminiscing the memory of his father.

"Okay," Sandkit stated. "It appears that we'll need to take matters into our own paws."

Everyone agreed.

"Wait," Yellowpaw stated.

"What?" Oakpaw asked.

"Shouldn't we warn Jayfeather as well?" the gray she-cat asked.

"Yes," Graypaw stated.

"Then, why don't we go tell him?" Yellowpaw asked.

"I don't know," the gray tom answered.

"Mouse-brain,"

"Wait a second," Graypaw stated.

"What?" Oakpaw inquired.

"Shouldn't we tell Jayfeather?"

"Mouse-brain!"

The kits proceeded to notify Jayfeather when he returned that night.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"Shouldn't they have at least opened their eyes a little?" a RiverClan queen asked.

"Oh, give them time, Mistfur," a brown she-cat purred.

"Okay, Rainfeather," Mistfur looked at her own kits. "Hello, Lionkit, Dovekit, Ivykit, Littlekit,"

**Dun. Dun. DUN! Who's Littlekit? He probably isn't who you're thinking of! Well, he might. He probably is, but maybe it's not! Don't forget to review and check out my poll of awesomeness!**


	18. Chapter 18

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 16

**Sorry about the long updates. I've been extremely busy getting ready for school. Also, I don't know how often I'll update when school actually starts. I own nothing.**

Mistfur adored her four kits. I know, four was extremely rare for clan cats, but not for kittypets. She loved Dovekit's pelt, it was a pretty shade of gray! Anyway, she should end her ranting. Her smallest kit was Littlekit; she would never forget how he was born...

LINE BREAK

_When the sun was fox-lengths away from the time when Dovekit, Ivykit, and Lionkit were born..._

_"Ow!" Mistfur gasped, she didn't expect this._

_"Somebody get Starlingcloud!" Rainfeather, the other queen currently expecting kits yowled._

_Starlingcloud rushed in. Paws on her, she felt around. "There appears to be one more kit wanting to get out."_

_"What?" Rainfeather asked._

_"You heard me," she stated._

_A few more yowls later...the last kit was born. Black, with one white paw._

_That was when Stormstrike rushed in, licking his mate ferociously. The gray tom heard her yowls from outside the camp, asked the deputy for permission to head back, and ran for it._

LINE BREAK

It has been two moons. Sighing, she thought of the Gathering Stormstrike told the queens about yesterday. ThunderClan ha gotten six more apprentices: Firepaw, Silverpaw, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, and Hollypaw. Apparently, Firepaw's mentor was Emberblaze, Silverpaw's was Acornwish, Sandpaw's was Grassjaw, Dustpaw's was Beetlebreeze, Ravenpaw's was Blackbriar, and Hollypaw's was Jayfeather. Also, two new warriors were made. Redstripe and Marshfoot were full warriors of the clan. Clovercloud had moved into the nursery after Redstripe became a warrior, expecting kits.

_ThunderClan's busy,_ Mistfur thought grimly. _So many future warriors, they'll be hard to keep in control,_

She looked outside to where her kits were playing, Littlekit was glaring at his brother and sisters, yet again. Sighing, she got up.

"Why don't you go play with them?" the gray she-cat asked.

Littlekit turned and glared at her. "Because it's only a matter of time before everyone dies!" that was when he pounced on the queen.

LINE BREAK

Firepaw pranced around the clearing, waiting for Emberblaze. Blazefur and Shimmerfire had moved out of the nursery, welcoming Clovercloud in, who was taking her turn as the queen for the first time. That was when Silverpaw bowled him over.

"I thought you'd be better than that!" the gray she-cat taunted.

"I can't exactly show my full strength here!" the flame colored tom growled.

From the Highledge, Ashstar narrowed his eyes at the two, knowing exactly what they had said.

When Silverpaw noticed the gray tom, she stopped immediately. "Firepaw, maybe we should go see the elders."

"Why?"

"Because I personally want to get more information on Ashstar. He seems to pick up everything rather well, like he was expecting that we'd talk about it." Silverpaw explained.

"Very well," the flame colored tom agreed.

"Hello, Firepaw, Silverpaw," Roseshadow purred.

"We have a few questions!" Silverpaw announced.

"An what would they be?" the ginger she-cat asked.

"What was Ashstar's warrior name?" the silver she-cat asked.

"Why would you need to know that?" Roseshadow inquired.

"Just curious," Silverpaw sighed.

"Okay then," Roseshadow purred. "Ashfur,"

_Allegiances_

_ThunderClan-_

_Leader-_

_Ashstar- gray tom_

_Deputy-_

_Fernfur- gray she-cat_

_Medicine cat-_

_Brackenfall- ginger tom_

_Apprentice- Yellowpaw_

_Warriors- _

_Jaggedtail- gray tom_

_Emberblaze- gray she-cat_

_Apprentice- Firepaw_

_Acornwish- brown tom_

_Apprentice- Silverpaw_

_Grassjaw- brown tom_

_Apprentice- Sandpaw_

_Beetlebreeze- black tom_

_Apprentice- Dustpaw_

_Blackbriar- black she-cat_

_Apprentice- Ravenpaw_

_Softwhiker- white she-cat_

_Apprentice- Whitepaw_

_Morningbreeze- ginger she-cat_

_Apprentice- Oakpaw_

_Volestorm- brown tom_

_Apprentice- Bluepaw_

_Fallenfoot- white tom_

_Apprentice- Graypaw_

_Splashflight- tortishell she-cat_

_Jayfeather- gray tom_

_Apprentice- Hollypaw_

_Rockpelt- gray she-cat_

_Redstripe- ginger she-cat_

_Marshfoot- black and brown tom_

_Blazefur- ginger she-cat_

_Shimmerfire- black she-cat_

_Apprentices-_

_Yellowpaw- gray she-cat_

_Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat_

_Graypaw- gray tom_

_Whitepaw- white tom_

_Oakpaw- brown tom_

_Hollypaw- black she-cat_

_Ravenpaw- black tom_

_Dustpaw- brown tom_

_Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat_

_Silverpaw- silver she-cat_

_Firepaw- flame colored tom_

_Queens-_

_Clovercloud- white and gray she-cat (mate- Acornwish) (kits- expecting)_

_Elders-_

_Olivecloud- gray she-cat_

_Lostclaw- white tom_

_Roseshadow- ginger she-cat_

_Tangledleg- crippled brown tom_


	19. Chapter 19

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 17

**Hey, guys! (In case you're reading this, Solaris, I haven't unraveled the mystery yet.) I own nothing, as usual, sadly, I guess you don't want to read this, moving on. :)**

"Graypaw! Whitepaw! Bluepaw! Yellowpaw! Hollypaw! Ravenpaw! Oakpaw! Sandpaw! Dustpaw! We have stuff to tell you-" Silverpaw held out the 'you'.

"What do you want?" Yellowpaw appeared out of the medicine den. Wow, someone was cranky today.

"We have made a major breakthrough in stuff!" Firepaw jumped up and down.

"Last time you said that was because your mother went out hunting." the gray she-cat growled.

"Well, it's different this time. And incredibly important!" the flame colored tom argued.

Yellowpaw rolled her eyes. "Very well,"

Silverpaw and Firepaw rushed Yellowpaw to go find the other apprentices.

"Graypaw!" Firepaw rushed up to meet his friend. "We have something to tell you!"

Graypaw joined the stampede.

"Bluepaw! Oakpaw! What are you doing?" the apprentices came to a halt.

"What does it look like?" Oakpaw stated.

"Um, you're grooming each other?" Silverpaw suggested.

Oakpaw nodded sharply.

"What is it?" Bluepaw asked.

"We have something important to tell you!" Graypaw yelled. "I don't really know what it is yet, so hurry up! I want to know what it is!"

Bluepaw and Oakpaw got up.

They found Sandpaw next.

"Sandpaw! Come with us!" Firepaw pounced on his mate.

"Okay," the pale she-cat pushed the tom off.

Ravenpaw and Hollypaw were play-fighting. Dustpaw was sneaking up on Ravenpaw's tail. He pounced; Ravenpaw was shot to high-heavens.

"Dustpaw, just stop it," Bluepaw sighed.

"We have something important to tell you!" Silverpaw taunted.

That got them in.

Whitepaw was trying to be calm. Success.

"You're way too calm for your age." Bluepaw started dragging the white tom to the others. "Come on,"

"Only if we don't interrupt Volestorm's nap. Seriously, he loves sleep." Whitepaw joined the pack.

"Okay, do we have everyone?" Firepaw questioned once they were behind the apprentices den.

"Jayfeather," Hollypaw stated.

"Let's go get him!" the flame colored tom rushed to the warriors den.

A little bit later...

"What do you think's going on in the warriors' den?" Hollypaw asked.

That was when Firepaw sounded. "Sorry, Volestorm! I didn't mean to wake you!"

"Of course," Sandpaw purred.

Then, "Jayfeather! Come with me!"

Jayfeather appeared momentarily.

"What?" the gray tom asked.

"We have something to tell everyone!" Silverpaw said.

"...And that is?"

The silver she-cats tone deteriorated into a whisper. "Ashstar's Ashfur."

Total chaos.

"What?" Hollypaw asked, thinking of her last few encounters with that tom. They weren't pretty.

Graypaw hissed.

"How could I have not noticed?" Sandpaw inquired.

"Why do you find this so surprising?" Jayfeather asked.

"What do you mean?" Ravenpaw countered. "You knew of this?"

"Duh,"

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Duh,"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Duh,"

"Guys, I think I broke Jayfeather," Ravenpaw wailed.

"Duh,"

"Jayfeather, stop it!" Hollypaw stated.

"Duh,"

"I'm serious!"

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep," the gray warrior left.

"How could he have known and not told us?" Firepaw was offended.

"So Hollypaw wouldn't get nightmares," Bluepaw answered shortly.

"Duh," Hollypaw stated.

"Not you too!"

It went on for a while.

**Review! Check out my poll! Review! Check out my poll! I think you guys want me to shut up now! Was it good? Bad? Do you want to feed it to a whale in Antarctica? Tell me! I take Private Messages too...Yeah I get lonely on my account...**


	20. Chapter 20

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 18

**I thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews! I own nothing!**

"So, how do you think Jayfeather found out?" Hollypaw asked.

"Um, his scent, probably. Since he was blind, his other senses sharpened." Dustpaw explained.

"So," Firepaw looked at the other apprentices. "The Dark Forest."

"Yeah," Graypaw stated. "What about it?"

"They should be becoming warriors soon."

"Yeah, well, you see," the gray tom thought for a while. "They may be in trouble in ShadowClan, and, erm, held back from being a warrior for a while?" Graypaw's answer came out more like a question than a statement.

"Sure," Sandpaw nodded slowly.

"Yeah!"

"So, I believe we are supposed to go with our mentor's now." Ravenpaw suggested.

"Yeah," Hollypaw agreed. "Whitepaw already left."

"Firepaw! Firepaw!" Emberblaze's voice sounded from in the camp.

"Coming!" Firepaw squeaked.

"Did you just squeak?" Graypaw asked.

"Shut up,"

"Okay then," the gray tom snickered.

"Silverpaw!" this time it was Acornwish.

Eventually, all of the apprentices were called.

"Where we going today?" Firepaw inquired.

"I was thinking battle strategies." the gray she-cat stated.

"Okay!" the flame colored tom was really excited now.

The two made their way to the training hollow.

"Swipe! Now, lunge!" Emberblaze was _strict_ with battle stuff. She hasn't even taught Firepaw any moves yet, but she was awesome at the basics. Also known as destroying the leaf invaders with simple swipes and lunges.

"You're doing fine today," the gray she-cat approved.

Blackbriar and Ravenpaw then entered the clearing.

"Blackbriar, Ravenpaw," Emberblaze greeted.

Firepaw and Ravenpaw met each others eyes and thought in unison. _How are we going to stop the Dark Forest from killing all of the Clan? They said Beetlebreeze was next...He could be dying right now...Well, that's not right because he's training Dustpaw right now...Hopefully Dustpaw will help defend Beetlebreeze..._This went on for a while, a sort of mental conversation.

Okay, spoke to soon.

"Firepaw!" Emberblaze called. "Lunge!"

"What?"

"You heard me! The leaf is getting away!"

"Oh, yeah." the flame colored tom ripped the leaf up.

"Good," the gray she-cat approved.

That was when she was bowled over by a dark figure.

**Review! Review! The poll! Review! I'm sorry about the short chapters, I've had a lot on my mind lately.**


	21. Chapter 21

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 19

**Hey, guys! Now, I know you want to kill me, but I have a reason that I couldn't update. I was at a friend's house, and I wasn't able to bring anything with wifi (even my phone). I own nothing!**

Emberblaze was pushed to the ground; the dark figure tussled with the gray she-cat. The intruder smelled of ShadowClan.

"What's your name?" Emberblaze hissed.

"Rule No. 1: no talking during a fight," the ShadowClan cat taunted.

That was when Blackbriar, Firepaw, and Ravenpaw joined the fight. Ravenpaw was scared, he'll admit that, but he's not going to let one of his Clanmates die over a fight that didn't even make sense.

_Who is this tom? _Blackbriar thought.

"Darkstpaw!" Firepaw gasped.

"Oh, Firepaw's the first to notice." Darkpaw sneered.

"Whatever," Blackbriar scoffed.

"You can shut up!" the dark apprentice continued to fight Emberblaze.

"Ravenpaw, call for re-enforcements. There may be more of them," Blackbriar ordered her apprentice.

The black tom scurried away in the direction away from camp; he didn't want anyone to know where the camp was. He'll turn back to the camp a little ways out.

"Who said I had re-enforcements?" Darkpaw asked. "Why would I? I'm not even supposed to be here."

"You got that right!" Blackbriar lunged.

"Oooo, touchy!" the apprentice said.

Firepaw shook himself out of his state of shock; he attacked for the second time. Forget the leaves, they had and apprentice to deal with.

"Firepaw! Lunge!" Emberblaze gasped as Darkpaw's paws dug into her belly.

Somewhere in Firepaw's eyes, a strange light kindled. One in each eye, a tiny flame burst into light. Fire danced within the green of the flame colored apprentice's eyes. He didn't like his mentor getting beaten up by someone who was killed a long time ago. Literally.

Firepaw pounced on Darkpaw, ripping him off of his mentor.

"Be careful," Darkpaw glared at him. "You wouldn't want to attack someone from your own clan."

Darkpaw's words shot through Firepaw like a leaf-bare breeze. Attack someone from his own clan...No...It can't be...

Firepaw's world went black.

LINE BREAK

Littlekit dug his tiny claws into Mistfur's shoulder. The queen screeched in pain. Just what he wanted.

"You'll never beat me." the tiny black kit scoffed.

The RiverClan leader burst out of her den. "Enough!" the she-cat picked up the little tom by the scruff. "You can't go around attacking cats from your own clan."

_Clan,_ that word seared through Littlekit like a swift swipe. _I want to be leader!_

"Hopestar!" Mistfur gasped.

"Don't be so surprised to see me. I don't spend that much time in my den," Hopestar let Littlekit go on the ground.

Littlekit growled at them, showing his tiny, thorn sharp teeth.

All of this commotion had paused the game Lionkit, Dovekit, and Ivykit were playing.

Lionkit streaked over to Littlekit and hissed in his ear. "Alright, give it up. Which Dark Forest warrior are you?"

"I'm not from the Dark Forest," Littlekit narrowed his eyes. "I'm from a place much better than that.

"Where?" Ivykit asked.

"A place different from the Dark Forest, but it basically is the same." Littlekit growled.

"Then, who were you before?" Dovekit asked.

"You don't need to know many details, but I can embarrass some of the StarClan reborns in ThunderClan right now." the black kit said haughtily.

"Reborns? In ThunderClan?" Ivykit's eyes went wide.

"Yes, sadly, at least thirteen," Littlekit didn't tell which ones.

"Which cat would you be able to embarrass and how?" Lionkit just wanted to see someone he knew humiliated.

"Firepaw."

"Firepaw?" Dovekit asked.

"How come Firestar's more advanced than us?" Lionkit made sure not to anger his brother as he got information out of him.

"He was reborn earlier, but he isn't the most advanced." the black tom might have started to see the light of RiverClan.

"Who's the most advanced?" Ivykit asked.

"Ashstar,"

"And that is?" Lionkit wasn't getting it.

"Ashfur,"

"Ashfur's leader of ThunderClan?" Dovekit's eyes went wide.

"Yes,"

"So, how could you humiliate Firest-paw?" Lionkit wanted to know how to embarrass the tom.

"By saying that I'm his half-brother," Littlekit stated. "Or, at least, I was,"

"You were Firestar's half brother?" Dovekit gasped.

"Same stupid kittypet father, yeah," the kit answered.

"And who are you exactly?" Lionkit asked.

"You don't need to know much about me, but I used to call myself Scourge."

LINE BREAK

_It was a dark, dark night. Everywhere Firepaw looked was black. Except for two things: an apprentice and hope. This certain apprentice was of ShadowClan origins; this cat was called Tigerpaw._

_"Well, well, well," Tigerpaw sauntered forward. "The time has come."_

_Firepaw tried to use his voice, but it wouldn't work._

_Just then, another thing came into his vision. A flame colored tom._

_"Never." was the one word that tom uttered._

_"We'll see about that." the great tabby tom approached._

_"You'll never get me, Tigerclaw!" that one tom roared._

_"Oh really?" Tigerclaw, now, looked around. "Watch out. You don't want to attack one of your clan mates."_

_"Shut up!" the flame colored tom threw himself at Tigerclaw. Firepaw tried to help, but he found that he could not move from his place._

_Tigerclaw pinned the flame colored tom down easily. "Pitiful."_

_"Shut it,"_

_"Whatever," the tabby warrior leaned down and bit the other tom. On the neck._

_Screeches of pain erupted from the clearing. The clearing of the medicine den of ThunderClan. In defense, Brackenfall launched out of his den and pushed Tigerclaw off._

_"Move, silly medicine cat." Tigerclaw raised his claws at him._

_"You can't hurt a medicine cat!" the flame colored tom was gasping for breath._

_"I don't care," the warrior glared at the younger tom. "He needs to be taught a lesson."_

_Tigerclaw raked Brackenfall's side. Obviously, Brackenfall had a lot of control over things like pain. He kept silent. Rain started pouring down, showing StarClan's disapproval._

_"You're angering StarClan!" the ginger medicine cat warned as Tigerclaw landed another blow on his belly._

_"I don't care," the warrior growled._

_Shakily, the flame colored tom stood up. Black spots dancing in his vision, he stumbled to the tussling toms. Claws unsheathed, he took on who he thought was Tigerclaw, he couldn't see, but he was wrong. Yowls erupted from the medicine cat as the apprentice's paws hit his throat unsheathed. Tigerclaw had skillfully made it that Brackenfall was the one on top of him, getting the blows from the apprentice._

_Brackenfall fell over, his soul joining the ranks of StarClan. Tigerclaw and the younger tom had worked together to destroy Brackenfall. The rain came down even harder, soaking the two toms as they stared at the body. The flame colored tom in shock, Tigerpaw in victory. The pain became too much for the apprentice as he passed out. Rain soaked his fur, gathering in pools._

_Firepaw stared in horror. That apprentice was HIM. He had helped Tigerclaw kill Brackenfall. Maybe he was no better than the tabby tom himself..._

_The Firepaw of the present passed out listening to this one phrase over and over again._

_A bracken being burned by fire striped like a tiger only to be quenched by water. A bracken being burned by fire striped like a tiger only to be quenched by water. A bracken being burned by fire striped like a tiger only to be quenched by water..._

LINE BREAK

When Emberblaze and Blackbriar saw Firepaw pass out, they knew something was wrong. Staring at her apprentice in shock, anger took over Emberblaze as she dived right in front of Firepaw right as Darkpaw's paw went down, claws unsheathed.

A screech shook the forest that night. If YOU were there, you'd be having nightmares for days, moons, seasons...All the blood that pooled by the gray she-cats neck, as Darkpaw thought he had claimed a soul. Blackbriar chasing Darkpaw to the Thunderpath of the Dark Forest...Ravenpaw returning with Jayfeather, Redstripe, Sandpaw, Grassjaw, and Bluepaw. All the blood...

"What's going on here?" Jayfeather stared at his former leader and his current mother.

"An attack from a ShadowClan apprentice." Blackbriar returned from chasing the apprentice away. "That apprentice was WAY too well-trained to just be an apprentice."

Bluepaw, Ravenpaw, and Sandpaw shared an UH-OH look before speaking up. "Emberblaze is still alive! If we bring her back to camp, maybe Brackenfall could do something. Even giving her poppy seeds for the pain." Bluepaw yelled.

The warriors stared at her, but complied. Grassjaw and Jayfeather took on the weight of Emberblaze, and Redstripe picked Firepaw up by the scruff, which was a little funny to watch, because they were about the same size.

In camp...

"Brackenfall! Yellowpaw! Anybody!" Grassjaw called frantically.

"What?" Brackenfall and Yellowpaw slipped out of the nursery. "We were checking up on Clovercloud."

The two medicine cats' eyes widened when they saw the two cats in tow.

"My den, NOW!" Brackenfall hurried to go get the cobwebs.

The warriors put down their load in the medicine den.

"You there!" the medicine cat flicked his tail at Redstripe. "Get all of the apprentices except Yellowpaw and Firepaw to go search for cobwebs. Yellowpaw, go get marigold and horsetail."

Brackenfall himself started licking Emberblaze's wound. "Please don't die, please don't die,"

Grassjaw stared at the medicine cat, "You've never been like this over a cat's death before."

While licking, Brackenfall made eye contact with Jayfeather. "It doesn't matter."

Yellowpaw came back with marigold and horsetail in leaf-wraps. "Shall I go look for cobwebs?"

"That would be great," Brackenfall licked some more.

Yellowpaw left at the same time Bluepaw entered the camp with a ton of cobwebs.

Brackenfall took the cobwebs and pressed them on Emberblaze with marigold and horsetail on it.

"Will she live?" Jayfeather's eyes clouded with grief for his mom.

"Hard to say," Brackenfall sighed. "But we can only wait now."

"What about Firepaw?" Jayfeather asked.

"I've seen something like this before. It happened to Ashstar when he was still an apprentice. Afterwards, he told me he got a glimpse of the future," the ginger tom stated after inspecting the flame colored apprentice for a bit.

Once all of the apprentices returned to camp and put the cobwebs in the store, they gathered around Brackenfall for news.

"Ask me anything. I'm full of answers." Brackenfall grumbled.

"The only thing I have to ask is something no one would be able to help me with," Jayfeather sulked.

"Is it about your mom?" Yellowpaw guessed.

"No, it's about my dad,"

"Who's that?" Sandpaw asked.

"I don't know. I could be half-kittypet or half-clan for all I know." the gray warrior stated.

"Why do you even need to know?" Dustpaw questioned.

"WOULD YOU WANT TO LIVE YOUR WHOLE LIFE NOT KNOWING WHO YOUR FATHER EVEN IS?" Jayfeather yelled.

Brackenfall winced. "Jayfeather,"

"What?" somebody woke up on the wrong side of the nest today.

The medicine cats answer shocked them all. "I'm your father."

**Review! Remember to check out my poll if you haven't already! Also, in the reviews, you can tell me which cat, Dark Forest or StarClan, you want to come in next. I still need a WindClan drama.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, everyone, sorry if you think this is a chapter, but I would like to announce that...**

**I CHANGED THE TWO ANSWER LIMIT ON MY POLL TO FOUR ANSWERS to take care of the growing amount of characters on the list. (I just added Hopestar, like, two seconds before I decided to do this. :)**

**If you can't add two more answers, I completely understand, but still, DO THE POLL! I'm extremely curious to see which character I PERSONALLY developed gets higher than some others, but I added the other cats in the story anyway...I'm just really curious if people prefer my crazier characters (cough Blazefur cough) or my solemn, prophecy, cornered to death characters (cough Brackenfall cough). Yeah, call me crazy, but I'm extremely excited on how you think!**

**See you next time, on my many POLL ALERTS! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 20

**Don't forget my poll! I'm obsessed with it. I own nothing!**

Tigerpaw was waiting for Darkpaw for when he would return. He did NOT tell him to go into ThunderClan territory and attack one of the filthy StarClan reborns, but he may have had some luck.

"Darkpaw," Tigerpaw greeted.

"Tigerpaw,"

"Did you have any luck in ThunderClan territory?" the tabby apprentice asked.

"Well, I think so." Darkpaw stated. "Firepaw passed out, and I gave Emberblaze a neck wound that should be fatal."

"Well done,"

"So," Maplepaw sauntered up to them. "Why did you attack Emberblaze? I thought we agreed that we would attack Beetlebreeze."

"She was the first one I found," the dark apprentice said.

"Okay," the she-cat nodded.

"Tell Breezepaw that I'm leaving Beetlebreeze to him," Tigerpaw growled.

"Yes, Tigerpaw," Maplepaw went to inform Breezepaw.

"I shall leave Emberblaze to you should she be alive next time we see her," the great tabby tom told Darkpaw.

"Yes,"

"So, who do you think Maplepaw should have?" Tigerpaw questioned.

"I think she should get Blazefur,"

"Very well," the tabby apprentice nodded. "Let her die,"

"And what about Jaggedtail, Rockpelt, Ashstar, and Shimmerfire?" Darkpaw asked.

"Well, Ashstar's a reborn as well. I could recognize his scent as Ashfur, so we'll deal with him when we deal with all of the other StarClan filth." Tigerpaw pondered. "I think Hawkpaw would enjoy killing Shimmerfire, and Thistlepaw Jaggedtail. Brokenpaw can kill Rockpelt."

"And the ones in the other Clans?" the dark tom inquired.

"Well, we have to play carefully. Mistfur and Stormstrike. Hmm... You can have Stormstrike. I'll take on Mistfur." the other tom stated.

"What about our parents?" Darkpaw asked.

"Wouldn't they back up us?" Tigerpaw stared at his friend.

"Good point,"

"So, have you found anything in WindClan?" the former leader asked.

"There's a she-cat. Her name is Mudpelt, and she's expecting kits. There is something about her that I sensed...Just like what I sensed on Mistfur, Blazefur, Shimmerfire, Tawnybright, and Rockpelt. The same thing that I'm currently sensing on Rainfeather of RiverClan." Darkpaw reported.

"Let us hope that they'll be with us..." Tigerpaw stated.

"Yes," Darkpaw agreed.

LINE BREAK

Rainfeather felt quite a few things. Number 1: pride. Number 2: exhaustion. Number 3: relief. She has just given birth to two healthy kits in which she and her mate, Sharpwhisker, had named Featherkit and Brookkit. On top of that, Thornflower had moved into the nursery about a moon ago expecting kits. RiverClan was doing well this season, but it would be two moons until any more apprentices would be made. Littlekit, Ivykit, Dovekit, and Lionkit were now four moons own and EXTREMELY adventurous. Littlekit was still a bit isolated from the rest of the group, but everyone in the Clan hoped that would change when he and his mentor start to bond. Hopestar is choosing who to mentor him very, very efficiently. Taking her time and balancing out the pros and con of each warrior. A very good method.

Right now, of course, she was obsessing over her kits. Licking them furiously, even though she was tired and they hadn't even opened their eyes yet, they needed to be CLEAN.

"Mistfur!" came a call outside. "Lionkit won't stop swinging his tail at me!" it was Littlekit who came charging in.

"Lionkit!" Mistfur called.

"Yes?" Lionkit put on an I'm innocent please don't kill me face.

"Were you swinging your tail at your brother?"

"No,"

"Yes!" two she-cats called from outside. It was Ivykit and Dovekit.

"Thanks, guys!" Lionkit called sarcastically.

"You're welcome!"

The queens looked at each other. Kits will be kits. Seriously, even Featherkit and Brookkit were hitting each other with their tails.

**Review! Review! Review! The poll!**


	24. Chapter 24

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 21

**I have a Warriors drabble up! It's a SolarClan challenge; check it out! I own nothing! Also, ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! WOOHOO! Don't stop reviewing! We can make it to 200!**

"What?" Jayfeather asked, outraged. "And you didn't tell me?"

"It's against the medicine cat code to mate with a cat. You, Jayfeather, should know that better than most cats." Brackenfall instructed.

The apprentices couldn't help but pity Jayfeather. This has been the second time he was lied to about his parents.

"But you didn't tell me," the gray warrior looked at his paws.

"And why didn't he get a cursey-thingy?" Graypaw asked.

Brackenfall looked at the apprentice. "Oh, I'll tell you, he did, and it's all my fault."

_You're basically apologizing because I was born. Yup, I have the best father ever. _Jayfeather thought sarcastically.

"Now," the medicine cat said. "I have cats to attend to, I suggest you get some sleep."

LINE BREAK

Marshfoot was dreaming. It was as simple as that. Lying next to his sister, Redstripe, he fell into the depths of a very strange place; well, at least he wasn't the only one.

"Do you want to become a better warrior?" came an ominous question.

The black and brown tom knew the answer. "Yes, I want to be able to protect my clan in the best way possible."

"Come with me, I will train you in the best way possible,"

"Who are you?" the living tom asked.

"Snowtuft. I'm filling in for Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, Mapleshade, Breezepelt, and Hawkfrost while they're away," Snowtuft did not mention Littlekit.

"Where are they?" Marshfoot asked.

"Closer than you would think," Snowtuft stepped out into the open, his body was somewhat see-through.

"Are you from StarClan?"

"You can say that," the white tom smirked evilly.

"Okay!" Marshfoot clearly was excited about meeting a cat from 'StarClan'.

"I will first show you a move called the Killing Bite..."

LINE BREAK

_Mudpelt admitted it. She basically told everyone. She was expecting MY kits; I love her more than anyone...Yeah...Call me crazy... _Antstar was in deep concentration.

The black tom had taken a liking to the brownish ginger she-cat when they were just apprentices. Of course, he was a few moons older, therefore becoming a warrior earlier. He had to wait for her. He was the tom who waited; a major prophecy given by the clan's medicine cat, Harestripe. Mudpelt had announced that she was expecting kits a moon and a half ago. Now, it was time. Like, a half moon too early; he was freaking out, frankly.

Harestripe rushed throughout the clearing with raspberry leaves. He had to ask the RiverClan medicine cat, Starlingcloud, for them since they didn't really grow well on the moor. On the way out of camp, he was attacked by a small kit of black color.

Mudpelt groaned again; Antstar couldn't help it, he started pacing the clearing.

"Pacing is only going to tire you out," rasped a voice. It was Seedfoot, the clan's oldest elder.

"Well, I don't know what else to do," the black tom wailed. "My mates in pain, and I don't know what to do about it. I'm the worst cat in Clan history. No, the worst cat in _Cat _history."

"Many toms have suffered in the same way that you are right now," the brown elder reminded. "It's our duty to worry about a specific she-cat for our entire lives, but you have to fight it. Would Mudpelt want you prancing around the clearing right now, annoying an elder named Seedfoot and probably some others?" Seedfoot asked.

"Sorry, Seedfoot," Antstar gave his chest fur an embarrassed lick.

Purrs erupted from the medicine den, followed by a wail of agony from the nursery.

"Oh my StarClan, she's going to die, she's going to die, she's going to die," the leader repeated to himself as he, yet again, started pacing the length of the WindClan camp.

"Youngsters will be youngsters, wake me up when they grow up," Seedfoot curled up in his nest.

Even more yowls erupted from the nursery, followed by the sound of a tiny wail. The entire Clan looked up hopefully.

"A tom!" Harestripe's voice announced from in the nursery.

"Any more?" Antstar called in.

"Yes,"

"Oh, great," the leader didn't mind the kits, he minded the pain it put his mate through.

"A she-cat!" yelled the medicine cat.

"Anything else?" Antstar repeated.

"Of course!"

The leader almost growled at the tom.

"And another tom!"

That was when Antstar rushed into the nursery.

"Finally!" Seedfoot sounded relieved.

"What should we name them?" Mudpelt questioned.

"Anything you want," Antstar told her.

"How about, um, the she-cat can be Leafkit, uh, the tom that has the unusually long tail can be Tallkit, and, um, the black tom can be Crowkit." the queen decided.

"Okay," Antstar purred.

**Review! Review! Review! Check out my poll! Check out my drabble! Review on that! I get really lonely on my account.**


	25. Chapter 25

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 22

**School starts tomorrow! I'm so excited! :D Sadly, that means I probably will only have time to post on weekends. (Seventh grade!) Or, if I get a really good idea that I won't remember in 10 seconds, (trust me, it's happened before) I may post during the week.**

Jayfeather followed his father's advice; he still was grumpy about the WHOLE thing. Sure, it's the second time he's been lied to about his father, but seriously! He got his grumpiness from Leafpool, who got it from Cinderpelt, who got it from Yellowfang! The leader of the grumpy cats, and she was in ThunderClan! Mind blower.

In his dreams, he recognized a forest. The Dark Forest, but why would he be here?

"Marshpaw! Come on!" came a tom's voice.

"I'm a warrior!" another tom yelled.

"Not here, you're my apprentice here," a voice then recognized as Snowtuft, an evil white Dark Forest warrior, but why wasn't he reborn with some of the others?

"Okay," the voice squeaked.

_Marshfoot! _Jayfeather realized with a jolt.

The gray warrior crept through the slimed rocks and trees. Sure enough, Marshfoot was there training with Snowtuft; he quickly thought of a solution. If he just barged in, Snowtuft might kill him, but that was the only thing he could think of...

"Jayfeather!" a voice hissed.

The gray warrior spun around to find himself facing Firepaw. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" the flame colored camp countered.

"Dreaming,"

"Dreaming," Firepaw repeated.

"Yes,"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" the apprentice nodded.

"What do you suggest we do?" Jayfeather asked.

"To do what?" Firepaw asked.

"Marshfoot's training with Snowtuft!" the gray warrior hissed.

"Great, just what we need," the flame colored apprentice groaned.

"Shh!" Jayfeather covered the other's mouth with his tail. "Don't alert them to out presence!"

"I'm not mouse-brained!" Firepaw defended.

Jayfeather stared at him, "Marshfoot's right there being taught Dark Forest moves while we're fighting like kits."

"What do you suggest we do about it?"

"You just repeated what I said!" the warrior growled.

"So?"

"We have to stop Snowtuft!"

"Alright, we must observe for a while. From there, we make our decision," Firepaw instructed.

"I feel weird taking orders from an apprentice," Jayfeather stifled a purr.

"Okay,"

"Okay, what?" the gray tom asked.

"Snowtuft just told Marshfoot to redo the Killing Bite. You go around from behind Snowtuft, and I'll take him on from the front." Firepaw ordered. "Go!"

Jayfeather left, circling around the white tom until he'd completed a 180. It took about the same amount of time as getting into a battle crouch before he heard Firepaw's familiar battle cry.

_Wait a second, Marshfoot will see! What if he thinks something's wrong?_ Jayfeather had a moment of doubts.

Marshfoot was extremely startled to see Firepaw lash out at a 'StarClan' cat. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to destroy his soul!" Firepaw growled.

"Why? He's from StarClan!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and joined the fight.

"You too, Jayfeather? What, does ThunderClan not like StarClan?" the black and brown tom asked.

"Does this look like StarClan to you?" the gray warrior asked.

"If this isn't StarClan, then I've never been to StarClan! I don't know what it looks like!" Marshfoot shouted.

_Jayfeather, you're a genius! _Firepaw thought.

The gray warrior in question turned to Firepaw and grinned. "Thanks!"

In return, the apprentice rolled his eyes.

"Does this look like what you'd think StarClan would look like?" Jayfeather asked. "All this slime, dead trees, no prey?"

"N-No," Marshfoot replied shakily.

"Then, it's not StarClan! Believe it's not! If you believe, you may just return back to ThunderClan! This place is called the Dark Forest. You've heard about it in kit-tales? Good, now believe!" Jayfeather joined Firepaw in the fight.

The gray warrior felt something sharp rake his pelt, he turned to see that Snowtuft had abandoned Firepaw in a bloody mess. _Oh, StarClan, size actually does matter in a fight! Normally, FireSTAR would've taken him down!_

Jayfeather's pelt was now bleeding profusely, blood gushing onto the ground...Black spots dancing in his vision.

"I thought you were StarClan," Marshfoot said, looking at his paws. "I trusted you! I believed you! Now, what are you doing! Huh? What's your answer? You're attacking my Clanmates!" the black and brown tom hurled himself into battle.

Staring in awe, Jayfeather forgot all about Snowtuft until he felt the white warrior's claws bare down on his back. All he remembered were black spots, screaming, falling, and Marshfoot yelling in rage and fury. Then, it all went black.

Marshfoot stared at the two bloodied heaps that belonged to his Clanmates, fury rising. He through himself at the white tom, claws extended, teeth bared.

"You really think you can beat me?" Snowtuft laughed cruelly.

"Lesson 1. Never hurt a ThunderClan cat's Clanmate. One will come after you." Marshfoot growled.

"Oh, but I thought ThunderClan was all about justice and bravery!" the white undead warrior snarled.

"This is justice." were Marshfoot's final words before he launched himself onto Snowtuft's back.

Yowling in rage, Snowtuft tried to shake him off. No success. Arching his neck, the Dark Forest cat tried to bite at Marshfoot. Anywhere. The white tom found his paw.

Marshfoot yelled in pain, and he was shaken off by the one and only Snowtuft.

Snowtuft approached the black and brown warrior, eyes glittering, teeth glinting, claws unsheathed. That was when it happened. Marshfoot stood up, growled, and flung himself on Snowtuft, again.

"I bit your paw! You shouldn't be able to do that!" Snowtuft was shocked.

"Lesson 2. Never underestimate a ThunderClan cat," Marshfoot bent down, teeth shining.

Snowtuft tried with all his strength to shake the cat off, but it was to no avail. Alive cats weigh more than dead ones any day.

Marshfoot leaned down and bit the back of Snowtuft's neck. Yowling in rage, he shook and shook and shook him until the white warrior collapsed, twitched a little, then stilled. Never to move again.

The black and brown warrior stood up and took two steps in the direction of Firepaw and Jayfeather. Turning back, he watched Snowtuft's body fade to nothing, as if he was never there. Then, he looked at his two Clanmates, wondering how to get them back to ThunderClan.

Then, he remembered what Jayfeather had said: _Then, it's not StarClan! Believe it's not! If you believe, you may just return back to ThunderClan! This place is called the Dark Forest. You've heard about it in kit-tales? Good, now believe! _

Marshfoot leant down to Firepaw, whispering in the younger cat's ear, "Believe,"

Leaning down on Jayfeather he hissed, "Believe, and follow your own advice."

Then, Marshfoot backed away from the two, wondering if they would disappear any moment. _Who are they, anyway? Firepaw could fight better than most WARRIORS I've seen. Jayfeather wasn't as good as him, but he still was phenomenal. They definitely weakened Snowtuft so I could kill him..._


	26. Chapter 26

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 23

**Ooo! Don't forget. SolarClan is awesome! I really suggest that forum if you want to join a forum. :) I own nothing, not even SolarClan! That's Solaris' job.**

Brackenfall darted out of his den. Noticing Firepaw, he started panicking. "Yellowpaw, start examining Firepaw! I'll go see what else is wrong."

Yellowpaw wasn't really awake, but the word _examining _and the word _Firepaw _got her running.

In the warriors' den, Brackenfall stared at his son's body. Jayfeather. Broken and bleeding. He picked the gray warrior up from his scruff and slowly dragged him closer to Firepaw, Yellowpaw, and Emberblaze. _Emberblaze _the medicine cat thought. _Is everyone I care about going to die? _

In the distance, lightning struck, and a cloud covered the moon. _StarClan is angry, _Brackenfall thought to himself. _Well, it's not my fault Firepaw's so reckless in his dreams, _he tried to cheer himself up.

LINE BREAK

Maplepaw watched from a distance, but it seemed that she was pondering. _Why should I follow Tigerpaw's schedule? _if she saw a cat important to one of the newborns, she'd strike no matter what. That was the power of her dreams. The reborns from the Dark Forest could send there minds out to other cats and do the following: attack, spy, learn. She could bet her tail that the StarClan reborns could to, but they may not know they could. Why would she tell them anyway? That would be like telling an enemy how to kill her; that will not happen.

_Who should I go for? _Maplepaw thought.

Jaggedtail and Beetlebreeze were guarding tonight. Both important to the StarClan reborns: Jaggedtail's Sandpaw's, Whitepaw's, and Dustpaw's father. Beetlebreeze is Ravenpaw's and Hollypaw's father. She also could strike one from in the dens; she wasn't sure if Emberblaze would live yet. But the Dark Forest reborns have recently discovered that Brackenfall, the ThunderClan medicine cat, was Jayfeather's father, so cats still made big mistakes this far in the future. That part lifted her heart a bit, but she remembered what Tigerpaw said: _Don't attack the medicine cat. We'll wait to kill the most powerful space occupiers for when we're warriors. For kind of a reward. _She didn't really get that, since it would send the whole clan into chaos, letting them strike, but she decided to listen to Tigerpaw on that one. _Beetlebreeze?_ _No, maybe later. How about Jaggedtail? They're the two guards. They'd be able to alert the camp, ruining my chance. _Maplepaw noticed Brackenfall and Yellowpaw scurrying around the bodies of Emberblaze, Firepaw, and Jayfeather. _I guess someone struck. I don't remember being told to attack the reborns, though. Maybe it was someone still up there like Shredtail or Snowtuft._

The she-cat fixed her eyes on the warriors' den. _Blazefur? No, her jumpiness would wake up the whole camp. Hmmm._

_Gotcha, _a voice made an appearance in her head.

_What, you're supposed to be unconscious! _Maplepaw objected.

_I can still go into people's dreams. You happen to be dreaming. _the voice that belonged to the one and only Jayfeather stated.

The Dark Forest reborn groaned in frustration.

_You're not going to attack anyone tonight. _that's when Maplepaw was immersed in many happy thoughts. Not her style from any other cat other than herself or some other Dark Forest reborn. Definitely not.

_Behind the nursery! Behind the nursery! _Jayfeather as a newly reborn kit squeaked.

I think you know how this'll go.

_Stop! _Maplepaw shrieked in her dream, shaking until, until...

LINE BREAK

Tallkit bounced around the WindClan camp. After a while of adjusting to the life of a kit again, he, Crowkit, and Leafkit decided to run around for a while.

"Race you to the elders den!" Leafkit squeaked.

"Don't bother Seedfoot!" Mudpelt called franticly.

"We won't!" Crowkit raced to the elder's den with Leafkit and Tallkit.

The kits skidded to a halt at the elder's den, sending dust up into a cloud right into the den.

A groan came from within the den, "I forgot what it was like to have kits in the camp,"

"Sorry, Seedfoot!" Tallkit looked at the others before racing across the camp. Again.

**How did you like it? Review! Check out my poll! Check out my drabble thingy! Check out SolarClan! I love advertising for a forum I really enjoy! I don't own SolarClan!**

_Allegiances (only cats mentioned in story so far!)_

_ThunderClan_

_Leader- _

_Ashstar- gray tom_

_Deputy-_

_Fernfur- gray she-cat_

_Medicine cat-_

_Brackenfall- ginger tom_

_Apprentice- Yellowpaw_

_Warriors-_

_Jaggedtail- gray tom_

_Emberblaze- gray she-cat_

_Apprentice- Firepaw_

_Acornwish- brown tom_

_Apprentice- Silverpaw_

_Grassjaw- brown tom_

_Apprentice- Sandpaw_

_Beetlebreeze- black tom_

_Apprentice- Dustpaw_

_Blackbriar- black she-cat_

_Apprentice- Ravenpaw_

_Mossbird- gray tom_

_Softwhisker- white she-cat_

_Apprentice- Whitepaw_

_Morningbreeze- ginger she-cat_

_Apprentice- Oakpaw_

_Volestorm- brown tom_

_Apprentice- Bluepaw_

_Fallenfoot- white tom_

_Apprentice- Graypaw_

_Splashflight- tortishell she-cat_

_Jayfeather- gray tom_

_Apprentice- Hollypaw_

_Rockpelt- gray she-cat_

_Redstripe- ginger she-cat_

_Marshfoot- black and brown tom_

_Blazefur- ginger she-cat_

_Shimmerfire- black she-cat_

_Apprentices-_

_Oakpaw- brown tom_

_Whitepaw- white tom_

_Graypaw- gray tom_

_Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat_

_Yellowpaw- gray she-cat_

_Firepaw- flame colored tom_

_Silverpaw- silver she-cat_

_Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat_

_Dustpaw- dusty brown tom_

_Ravenpaw- black tom_

_Hollypaw- black she-cat_

_Queens-_

_Clovercloud- white and gray she-cat (mate- Acornwish)_

_Elders-_

_Olivecloud- gray she-cat_

_Lostclaw- white tom_

_Roseshadow- ginger she-cat_

_Tangledleg- crippled brown tom_

_WindClan_

_Leader-_

_Antstar- black tom_

_Medicine cat- _

_Harestripe- brown tom_

_Queens- _

_Mudpelt- brown she-cat (mate- Antstar) (kits- Leafkit, Tallkit, Crowkit)_

_Kits- _

_Leafkit- ginger tabby she-cat_

_Tallkit- black and white tom with a long tail_

_Crowkit- black tom_

_Elders-_

_Seedfoot- brown tom_

_ShadowClan_

_Leader- _

_Lizardstar- brown she-cat_

_Warriors-_

_Toadclaw- black tom_

_Apprentice- Maplepaw_

_Apprentices-_

_Tigerpaw- tabby tom_

_Hawkpaw- tabby tom_

_Maplepaw- ginger she-cat_

_Thistlepaw- gray and white tom_

_Brokenpaw- brown tom_

_Breezepaw- black tom_

_RiverClan_

_Leader-_

_Hopestar- black she-cat_

_Medicine Cat- _

_Starlingcloud- brown tom_

_Warriors-_

_Stormstrike- gray tom_

_Sharpwhisker- brown tom_

_Queens-_

_Mistfur- gray she-cat (mate- Stormstrike) (kits- Dovekit, Ivykit, Lionkit, Littlekit)_

_Rainfeather- gray she-cat (mate- Sharpwhisker) (kits- Featherkit, Brookkit)_

_Thornflower- black she-cat_

_Kits-_

_Dovekit- gray she-cat_

_Lionkit- ginger tom_

_Ivykit- grayish she-cat_

_Littlekit- black tom_

_Featherkit- gray she-cat_

_Brookkit- brown she-cat_


	27. Chapter 27

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 24

**Hey, guys! I own nothing!**

Emberblaze woke up with a jolt. Everything hurt. She remembered only a few things...a ShadowClan apprentice...her own apprentice passing out for reasons she didn't understand...the darker apprentice going for a killing blow...her jumping in front of Firepaw...and blackness.

Yup, that seemed about right.

She looked around. Both Jayfeather and Firepaw were lying next to her, covered in cobwebs and other assorted herbs. _My son and my apprentice...who else close to me will get hurt?_

Emberblaze tried to push those thoughts away, but they seemed to stick to her like a thorn in her pad. She found herself imagining how much sorrow she'd feel if all of the cats close to her passed away. Sure, they'd be in StarClan, always watching over her, but it just didn't seem right. The gray she-cat was older than both of them. It should be she to die first. No matter what.

Eventually, her mind drifted back to that ominous thought. _No, no more thinking._ she had to be strong. If she wasn't, then cats around her could, no would, die. Emberblaze had to remember that.

"Emberblaze," one meow startled her.

The warrior spun around to look straight into Blazefur's gaze. "Blazefur!"

"Hello, Emberblaze," Blazefur couldn't help but have her gaze shift to her son, "Is all well?"

"Yeah," Emberblaze searched through the other she-cat's gaze. "Why are you up? It's rather late."

"I wanted to check on my son...I fear something's wrong with him," the ginger she-cat looked longingly at her flame colored son.

"But you need sleep, you're tired." the gray she-cat stated.

"How could you tell?"

"You're only ever this calm when you're tired. Now, go back to your nest!" Emberblaze said sharply.

"I could say the same for you!" Blazefur objected, but she went back into the nursery.

LINE BREAK

The ginger she-kit pranced around the ShadowClan camp with her sister. Her sister, a white cat with dark green eyes. Moonkit, by the way. Racing against her, finding something strangely familiar about the ginger cat. The ginger cat, her name was Squirrelkit, in case you were wondering, kept on looking at the other litter of kits, at one kit in particular. The dark tabby tom. Bramblekit. _Shush yourself, Squirrelflight! He'd never like you ever again! _she kept telling herself that, even though, deep inside, she earned for him from dawn till dusk.

Of course Bramblekit noticed. It was impossible to look past the green gaze of the ginger she-kit. The ginger she-kit who was once the love of your life but lied to you about kits that he thought were his, but noooooooooooo, they had to be her sister's and Crowfeather's, making them half-clan.

"Bramblekit!" Squirrelkit bounced up to him. "What's up!"

Bramblekit answered her with a glare.

"Come on," Bramblekit's sister, Tawnykit, hit him lightly with her tail, "Don't be so incredibly rude. You know she likes you,"

The tabby tom gave his chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks.

"Don't be so humiliated. Everyone in the clan knows about you two."

This time, Squirrelkit joined in the licking session.

"Can you please stop doing that?" Tawnykit was getting frustrated.

"I'm afraid they can't." Moonkit came up to them.

"Great,"

"What do you think Tinypelt and Dappleear will think?" the white she-cat asked.

"They'll probably be embarrassed." Tawnykit answered.

"You're right. Our mothers get embarrassed easily." Moonkit smirked.

"Yeah, and thanks, Half-_Moonkit!_" the she-cat had to quickly fix her mistake before anyone noticed.

**Review! Check out my poll! Check out my drabble!**

Moonkit purred.


	28. Chapter 28

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 25

**I own nothing!**

Yellowpaw woke up to the sound of Fernfur organizing patrols. Brackenfall was up and with Emberblaze, Jayfeather, and Firepaw; he looked really hopeful. His mate, Emberblaze, had changed positions during the night! That meant that she's healing, but Jayfeather and Firepaw didn't move at all. Well, they may later, but Brackenfall was planning to check Emberblaze's wounds tomorrow.

The gray she-cat went out to join her mentor. He was peeling off Emberblaze's cobwebs to check the wound.

"Are you sure she's healed?" Yellowpaw questioned, unsure.

"I'm almost positive," Brackenfall answered.

Underneath the layer of cobwebs, a scar showed. It had a little bit of blood on it, and some of the fur was ripped out. But she was healed, more or less. Brackenfall started to lick the leftover blood off of her wound. "She's healed!" the ginger medicine cat sounded very relieved.

"That's great news!" Yellowpaw bounded over. "But what about Jayfeather and Firepaw?"

"I'm sure they'll heal with another day or two, but I can't help that our clan's youngsters are so reckless in their dreams," Brackenfall's whiskers twitched a bit.

The medicine cat apprentice purred. "Firepaw always has been reckless,"

Brackenfall gave her a questioning look. "I know he's been injured in his dream before, but that is not enough information to define him as that."

"Well, uh," Yellowpaw thought, "It was just a thought."

"Uh-huh," the medicine cat nodded.

LINE BREAK

"Let all cats old enough to swim meet beneath the whatever it's called for a clan meeting!" Hopestar called.

The cats gathered. Littlekit, Dovekit, Lionkit, and Ivykit were well-groomed.

"Littlekit, Dovekit, Lionkit, and Ivykit has reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed." the black she-cat announced. "Dovekit, Littlekit, Ivykit, Lionkit, please come forward."

They did, Littlekit with a huge scowl of confusion on his face.

"Until they day he earns his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Lionpaw. Sharpwhisker, I trust that you will pass down your knowledge of hunting and fighting to this apprentice." Sharpwhisker and Lionpaw touched noses.

Hopestar turned. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Ivypaw. Smokepelt, I hope you will guide her along that path." The two touched noses.

The black leader turned once more. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Dovepaw. Snowfoot, you are ready for your first apprentice. You had excellent training from Stormstrike, and I hope you'll pass down everything you know to Dovepaw,"

Hopestar turned for the last time. "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Littlepaw. Flamefur, you will guide this apprentice to become the best warrior he can be. As my deputy, I trust you with that."

"Littlepaw! Dovepaw! Ivypaw! Lionpaw!" the whole clan cheered.

Mistfur and Stormstrike were the loudests.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want to feed it to a lion? Review! Check out my poll! Check out my drabble! Do something!**


	29. Chapter 29

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 26

**Now, I had to try to create this chapter twice. The first time, it was really long, probably longer than this one will be, but it deleted it! I was, like, so upset! I own nothing!**

Marshfoot woke up int the warriors den, think of the dream he had nearly three nights ago already. Jayfeather and Firepaw were still in Brackenfall's care, and they should make it out soon. So, he woke up at the crack of dawn, as usual. He decided to see if somebody else was awake. Answer: yes, and it was just the cat he wanted to talk to. "Jayfeather!" Marshfoot called running up to the gray warrior.

"Hello," Jayfeather was rightfully startled.

"Okay, I have some questions for you," the black and brown warrior started.

"Right..." the gray warrior sounded bored already.

"What was that dream about three nights ago?" Marshfoot asked.

"Well, you see, Marshfoot, I can't exactly tell you..." Jayfeather tried to explain.

"Tell me!" the tom put as much authority into his voice as possible.

Jayfeather leaned in, "Alright, but we can't talk here,"

The two warriors hid in the corner of dirt place.

"So, what's going on? You aren't who I thought you were," Marshfoot trailed off.

"Marshfoot," Jayfeather got his attention.

"What?"

"Probably a little less than half the clan is supposed to be dead,"

LINE BREAK

Featherkit walked drowsily out of the nursery. Yet another day of playing kit. It may seem easy, but it's tiring work!

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Brookkit rammed her sister to try to get her to go faster.

"Why should I?" the gray she-cat stumbled a little after being pushed.

"So we could talk about news." Brookkit looked at her, dead serious.

"Okay," Featherkit brightened at that.

"So," Brookkit started once they got out of hearing range. "Thornflower kitted."

"Yes, Stormkit and Mudkit," the gray she-cat stated.

"I can't help but thinking that Stormkit is Stormfur," Brookkit got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"He is. I recognized his scent," Featherkit answered.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but what about Mudkit?" the gray she-cat asked.

"I don't know, but he kinda smells more like a WindClan cat than anything," Brookkit stated.

Brookkit and Featherkit looked at each other in horror. Oh, StarClan.

LINE BREAK

"So you, Ashstar, Firepaw, Hollypaw, Silverpaw, Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Oakpaw, Whitepaw, Graypaw, Bluepaw, Yellowpaw, and Ravenpaw are reborns?" Marshfoot asked.

"At least in this clan. There are some more in other clans," Jayfeather got a distant look in his eyes. "And not all are good,"

"Right," Marshfoot nodded. "I'm cool with that,"

"Do you promise to keep this a secret?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes,"

"You promise that this is not a I'm-going-to-go-tell-Redstripe-everything-once-Jayfeather-turns-his-back promise?" Jayfeather questioned.

"Yes!"

"Alright," Jayfeather and Marshfoot went outside to find all of the apprentices except for Firepaw freaking out.

LINE BREAK

Firepaw woke up with a start. Brackenfall was glowering over him, checking his wounds. "Ah, Firepaw, you're finally awake."

"Uh, I think I am," Firepaw was uncertain.

Purrs erupted from a different cat in the den. Yellowpaw was leaning over a pile of herbs, sorting them; it was obvious that it was she.

"Can you stop? It's not funny! I honestly didn't know!" the flame colored tom was offended.

Yellowpaw purred harder.

"Alright," Firepaw looked at Brackenfall. "Can I go?"

"Just don't get into any battles yet," Brackenfall reassured.

"Now, why would I do that?" the apprentice put an innocent look on his face.

Yellowpaw purred harder.

"You can shut up," Firepaw glared at her.

Outside, Firepaw looked for something to do. _There's always the elders, _he thought. Out of habit, he turned back to the medicine den to get mouse bile. _Hmmm, I don't need that_, _not unless they want some,_

Right out of sight, Firepaw heard the voices of his clanmates. He knew that he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he couldn't help himself.

"Do you remember the days of old?" a voice known as Olivecloud's mentioned.

"Yeah, wasn't there a war between the StarClan cats and the Dark Forest cats?" it was Tangledleg this time.

_Yes! They remember! _Firepaw's heart lifted.

"I heard ThunderClan was lead by a former kittypet at the time," Roseshadow spoke up.

Firepaw didn't like that part as much.

"He was probably the softest leader of all time. Kittypets are soft. Everyone knows that. Nothing will ever change that. They've always been soft, and they always will be," Lostclaw snarled.

Firepaw felt tears come to his eyes. Was this how ThunderClan was? He just realized that he hasn't seen any former kittypets in this clan. _What has Ashfur done? Why isn't there any kittypets? I know for a fact that some would love to join, so why hasn't Ashfur done anything?_

Almost letting his tears fall, Firepaw turned around and went away without a sound. That was when he ran into Sandpaw. Literally.

"Firepaw!" Sandpaw squeaked in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Please tell me!" the pale she-cat pleaded.

That was when Firepaw ran out of camp.

"Firepaw wait! Wait! Don't leave! Tell me what's wrong!" Sandpaw raced after him.

"Whoa, slow down," all the reborns except for Jayfeather and Ashstar gathered around her.

"What happened?" Graypaw demanded.

"Firepaw was crying, and he was sad..." Sandpaw wailed some more, trying not to let Blazefur hear, she'd go berserk. "And he ran off. I don't even know what was wrong! I'm a horrible mate."

"You're not a horrible mate," Bluepaw reassured. "Well, we'll go search for Firepaw,"

**Review! Review about what you want to happen! I think you get the drill now guys...**


	30. Chapter 30

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 27

**I'm sorry about the long update, guys. I was really busy with no wifi. Then, I got wifi access yesterday 9:30 pm. The reason it took so long from there was that I WAS SO FANFICTION DEPRIVED! I own nothing!**

The apprentices charged out of camp, earning some looks that read You-Are-A-Mouse-Brain courtesy of Grassjaw.

"Probably scaring away all the prey," they heard Blackbriar mumble.

Well, they had more important things on their paws.

"Firepaw's being really reckless," Hollypaw stated. "He's leaving his scent on _everything._ I'm not complaining about it, though!"

"He does that," Sandpaw swallowed her worry.

"Now there's a story for you..." Graypaw trailed off.

"No stories! We are here to find Firepaw!" Bluepaw properly chastised them.

"Great. Just what we need. Proper chastisement." Oakpaw rolled his eyes playfully.

"We have important matters to deal with!" Whitepaw was seriously annoyed.

Ravenpaw nodded solemnly.

"Oh, alright, can't we have a little fun on the way?" Graypaw asked.

"No, it distracts you," Bluepaw pressed on.

"Oh, yeah," the gray tom ran ahead.

A screech came a little bit later.

LINE BREAK

Darkpaw lurked in the shadows on RiverClan territory that night. That dreadful night. The night of the incident.

Rainfeather needed to clear her head. It was dark, so dark. That's all she could see. Was it a prophecy? An omen? She would never know.

But still, she pressed forward. Through her territory, passing a lone Twoleg nest, veering away from the Thunderpath, and right into Darkpaw's trap.

"Pray to your StarClan, filthy RiverClan scum," Darkpaw pounced.

Her screams didn't last for long.

LINE BREAK

"Graypaw!" Bluepaw ran forward.

Hollypaw and Sandpaw stared at each other a moment before surging forward.

"Graypaw! Graypaw!" Silverpaw was even faster than the others.

A moment...Then..."I'm alright!"

"What's wrong?" Oakpaw called.

"I just fell down."

"Of course you did," Dustpaw rolled his eyes.

"Guys," Graypaw sounded.

"What?" they responded.

"Firepaw went down in the tunnels,"

**Review! Do something! You know the drill!**


	31. Chapter 31

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 28

**Sorry for the long update. I own nothing!**

Firepaw knew the other apprentices would try to find him. That's just who they were.

But he didn't want to be found. Ever.

He ran down into the tunnels that night. Down in the deep, deep pit of nothingness. Hoping never to be found ever again.

LINE BREAK

Hollypaw darted into the tunnels, trying to sniff out the scent belonging to Firepaw. "The dirt and mud is making his scent hard to distinguish." she noticed.

"Can you find him?" Sandpaw asked, suddenly worried.

"I'll try," Hollypaw started sniffing around.

And so did the other apprentices.

Graypaw paused for a moment. "Does anyone else think that Firepaw totally over-reacted?"

_All _of the other apprentices rose their tails in agreement.

"This way!" Hollypaw broke into a run down a tunnel.

Sandpaw's legs carried her faster than ever before, her eyes glittering with hope.

The other apprentices followed not a moment to soon. Right when Ravenpaw left the area, the tunnel collapsed. On Yellowpaw's tail.

"Yellowpaw!" Bluepaw raced back.

"Go." Yellowpaw ordered. "The longer you wait, the more distance Firepaw covers. I can dig myself out."

Looking reluctant, the other apprentices left Yellowpaw to dig herself out.

When the other apprentices were out of hearing range, a new voice sounded. "Yellowpaw, so brave, but so utterly alone and vulnerable."

"Show yourself!" Yellowpaw ordered.

A dark figure stepped out.

"Tigerpaw..." Yellowpaw breathed.

"No,"

"No what?" the gray she-cat asked.

"Tiger_claw,_"

LINE BREAK

"Let all cats old enough to -insert WindClan phrase- join beneath the whateverit'scalled for a clan meeting!" Antstar called. **(AN: Sorry, I don't know much about WindClan clan meetings. :()**

Leafkit, Tallkit, and Crowkit stood side by side, pelts groomed.

"Leafkit, Tallkit, and Crowkit have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Please come forward." Antstar beckoned his kits with his tail.

"Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Leafpaw. Kestrelleap, you are ready for your first apprentice. I expect you will pass down everything you know to Leafpaw." they touched noses. "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Crowpaw. Brightskip, you are ready for yet another apprentice. I had Seedfoot as your mentor, and I expect you to pass down everything you learned from him." they touched noses. "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Tallpaw. Cloudtail, you have had a great apprenticeship, and have been my best hunter and fighter since you were a kit, as if you had previous training before you were born. You will pass down all you know to Tallpaw." Tallpaw looked alarmed as Antstar announced Cloudtail, the apprentices never noticed him. As they touched noses, Cloudtail's scent was unmistakenly familiar. Another reborn. From Leafpaw's former clan.

Oh, what an adventure will they have.

**Again, sorry for the long update. Don't forget to review. You know the drill. XD**


	32. Chapter 32

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 29

**I have escaped the grasps of homework, school, and band. Here to update! I own nothing!**

Hollypaw charged ahead, only ever looking back to see if the pack was still behind her. Foxes, a dangerous thing.

The truth? The group somehow began to separate from each other in the tunnels. Firepaw first, as he ran away, then Yellowpaw, her tail stuck in mud. Eventually, Graypaw couldn't keep up, lost the pack, and made a wrong turn. One by one, the others were separated. And now she was being chased by foxes. How nice.

_Go away! _Hollypaw growled at them.

She could almost sense them saying _No! We want to cuddle with you before you become a delicious meal!_

Right...

Anyway, Whitepaw was wondering the tunnels, trying to find anyone at this point.

_Where could they have gone? _Whitepaw thought.

At the same time, Sandpaw face-slammed into a wall. _That's going to hurt._

It was true. Everyone had varies of scratches on them.

LINE BREAK

"So," Tigerclaw sauntered toward the apprentice. "I'm guessing you didn't expect to meet me here."

"Your point?" Yellowpaw growled at him.

"I like surprises."

"Then take this!" Yellowpaw broke free of the dirt and pounced on him.

"No puny apprentice is enough to defeat me!" the great warrior shook her off.

"Well, I'm more than just an apprentice."

"I can see that." Tigerclaw stated.

She stared at him wide-eyed. Eventually, she said. "Are you flirting with me?"

**You know the drill guys! Sorry about the shortness, I thought it would be more dramatic that way.**


	33. Chapter 34

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 30

**LISTEN UP, FLAMERS! You probably have realized my weakness. I'll admit it. I DO NOT HAVE A LOT OF SELF CONFIDENCE, but I got a lot of confidence boosting reviews/PMs, so take that! I own nothing!**

Tigerclaw's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Yellowpaw stood up tall.

"Where did you get that idea?" he growled softly.

"My, it just popped into my head." the gray she-cat smirked.

"Yeah, whatever," the warrior's voice cracked.

LINE BREAK

Whitepaw didn't notice Hollypaw until he slammed into her. He should have been on warrior mode, but it was so dark! There was nothing to see, so, of course, he just happened to hit Hollypaw.

"Watch it!" she hissed.

"Sorry," Whitepaw grunted. "Where are we?"

"In the tunnels, mouse brain," Hollypaw answered.

"Yeah, I got that far," the white tom stated sarcastically. "Where are the others?"

"If I knew, they'd be here already." the black apprentice looked behind her.

"What's behind you?" Whitepaw asked.

"You seriously don't know? Their scent is everywhere!" Hollypaw rolled her eyes.

"All I can smell is dirt, wait, oh. Oh. Oh." Whitepaw looked at the black she-cat. "We have to locate the others immediatly."

"That's what I've been trying to do! The closest scent was yours, so I followed that one." the she-cat responded. "Let's move,"

"Then you crashed into me," the tom understood as he began walking.

"More of you crashed into me, hurry up." Hollypaw broke into a jog.

LINE BREAK

"You can me so mouse-brained at times, Firestar," Sandpaw used his real name.

"How so?" Firepaw asked. "I just do what I think is right."

The two mates had somehow met each other in a crossing tunnel.

"Anyway," Sandpaw looked at her mate, "Where do you think the others are?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Maybe if you hadn't run off we wouldn't be in this mess right now." the pale ginger she-cat criticized.

"Sorry,"

"Anyway," Sandpaw opened her mouth, letting all the scents in, "I believe Ravenpaw is that way," she flicked her tail to the left.

"Then, let's go that way," Firepaw led the way down the left tunnel.

LINE BREAK

Mapleshade stood in the tunnels, dreaming. She could go anywhere in her dreams, but no one could see her unless they were dreaming themselves.

The she-cat loved playing with the ThunderClan cats' lives. Killing someone here, kidnapping someone there. The whole legit. That was before the StarClan reborns came along. _Oh, how I hated them at first. _Now, things were different. _Darkstripe and Breezepelt are taking away my rights, I just don't want to follow them anymore. _She looked up to Whitepaw; the great white tom caught her eye. She also felt a new feeling: something she hadn't felt since her first life, but that was oh so long ago. She didn't know what it was.

**Hey guys! Again, I would like to thank all of the helpful reviews and PMs I got; they really boosted my self-confidence. Cookies for all!**

**(::) (::) (O)**


	34. Chapter 35

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 31

**Hey guys! If you couldn't notice, I'm not giving up! Everyone, have more cookies!**

**(::) (::) (;:) This one's chip is melting, so you better get it fast!**

**I own nothing!**

Ravenpaw wandered the halls alone, his black pelt hiding is form in the complete and utter darkness. Elsewhere, there was a river thundering, trying to break free of its limits.

_Where is everybody? _Ravenpaw wondered to himself. _Oh, they must've gotten lost. Mouse-brains._

"Ravenpaw!" a voice sounded from a distance.

"Hello!" the black tom called off into the distance.

"Hello," a voice answered, right behind him.

"Who?" Ravenpaw whirled around, only to face a tom of the same color.

"Hello, Ravenpaw," the black warrior chuckled.

"Breezepaw?"

"Breeze_pelt,"_ the warrior corrected.

_Uh-oh, better run, _Ravenpaw ran. And ran. And ran somemore in the direction of the voice.

"Where are you going?" Breezepelt easily caught up with Ravenpaw.

"Somewhere else," the apprentice dashed away.

"Wait," the warrior commanded.

Ravenpaw didn't stop.

"This is all for naught," Breezepelt ran a little bit to keep within Ravenpaw's hearing range.

That caused the apprentice to stop. "Why?"

"Because they're dead," the warrior stated in his most convincing tone.

"No, they aren't!" Ravenpaw argued.

"Join me, Ravenpaw," Breezepelt's tone turned to persuading.

"Never!"

"We have room for you in our lines,"

"No!" Ravenpaw yelled.

"Oh well," Breezepelt launched his attack.

LINE BREAK

Oakpaw had his ear pressed up against the wall. No, seriously, he did.

"What are you listening for?" Bluepaw hissed.

"Life signs," the tom stated.

"Where did the others go?" the she-cat asked.

"They branched off from us somehow," Oakpaw answered.

"Where could they have gone?"

"In one of the trailing tunnels by accident."

"Well, let's go find them," Bluepaw turned on her paw.

Rolling his eyes, Oakpaw followed his mate to the end of the world.

They didn't notice Whitepaw and Hollypaw.

"What gives?" Hollypaw screamed as she was crashed into.

"Is that you, Hollypaw?" Bluepaw asked.

"Yes, Bluepaw," the black she-cat's voice was devoid of any emotion.

"We need to find the others," Whitepaw stated.

"What do you think we've been doing?" Hollypaw, Bluepaw and Oakpaw stared at him.

"Never mind,"

"Let's just go," Hollypaw lead the way. "Find any trace of cat."

A LITTLE BIT LATER...

"Hollypaw!" Oakpaw hissed.

"What? Find something?" Hollypaw looked over her shoulder from across the cavern they were searching.

"Cat scent. I can't distinguish who it is." the tom gave his report.

The black she-cat strode across the cavern to where Oakpaw was standing. "No..." she said once she sniffed it.

"What is it? What?" Bluepaw asked.

"I thought he went to StarClan with me." Hollypaw had tears in her eyes. "Why would he be here, in the tunnels?"

"Who is it?" Whitepaw hissed.

"...Fallen Leaves..." Hollypaw whispered.

**I hope you all liked it! Please tell me any catastrophic events that you want to occur! The river flooding? Greencough infection?**

**Also, I need to know who to kill next! I know that sounds weird, but which cat should be the next victim of the Dark Forest? Tell me! I honestly don't know which to choose. See you next time,**

**Moyashi**


	35. Chapter 36

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 32

**Hey all! I know what you are thinking: ****_What else can this twisted person's twisted mind come up with now? _****Well, don't worry, it'll only get WEIRDER and WEIRDER and WEIRDER. I own nothing!**

"Fallen Leaves," Hollypaw whispered.

"Hollypaw," came a familiar voice.

"Where are you?" the black she-cat called out.

Fallen Leaves appeared out of the blue in front of them.

"Why aren't you alive?" Bluepaw asked.

"I was one of the few who didn't come back to this world; I just came back here to get closer to my love," Fallen Leaves reached Hollypaw. "I didn't think she'd remember me, so I prepared to meet her again."

"I'd never forget you," Hollypaw swore.

"Aw, that's cute and all, but you guys need to go," a dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Darkpaw?" Whitepaw and Oakpaw reached a fighting stance.

"Darkstripe," the warrior corrected.

Hollypaw swore inwardly.

"Darkstripe," Fallen Leaves muttered.

"What was that?" Darkstripe asked.

"This is my territory,"

Fallen Leaves attacked.

LINE BREAK

"Whatever," Tigerclaw murmured.

"Just get out," Yellowpaw sighed.

Tigerclaw stole one last look at Yellowpaw before clambering up the tunnel leading to ShadowClan.

_He really does like me, _Yellowpaw thought, but she'd never say so out loud.

LINE BREAK

"There is something wrong with my kits!" Blazefur screeched.

"They're apprentices now," Shimmerfire corrected, but she was equally worried.

"They will always be MY kits!" the ginger she-cat fired back.

"They've left," Rockpelt paced the clearing.

"Ashstar's sent a search party. There's nothing more we can do right now," Marshfoot concluded.

"But why can't we help?" Redstripe asked.

"Someone may attack the camp," Jayfeather answered. "We have to leave it guarded."

"Alright," the young warrior amended.

"Where do you think they went?" Marshfoot questioned.

"They could have gone lots of places. Hunting, possibly. Maybe even purposely veering off-course to lead away some sort of predator," Jayfeather responded.

"Why would they have been so mouse-brained to try that?" Blazefure panicked.

"It's not mouse-brained, it's valiant," Shimmerfire corrected.

"Attack!" came a yowl.

"ShadowClan," Marshfoot reported, without emotion.

**Happy Thursday you lovely people! Don't forget to review or something!**


	36. Chapter 37

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 33

**Hey guys! If you are a fan of Doctor Who, please check out my Doctor Who forum!**

**It's called Wibbely Wobbely Timey Wimey Stuff. The link is:**

forum/Wibbley-Wobbley-Timey-Wimey-Stuff/159526/

**I own nothing!**

It was ShadowClan, but it wasn't at the same time. Sure, they smelled like ShadowClan, but they didn't at the same time. They looked like ShadowClan, but the didn't at the same time. They acted like ShadowClan, but they didn't at the samed time. The truth is: ShadowClan wasn't ShadowClan. ShadowClan runs on pride; this group did not. ShadowClan was wily; this group was not. ShadowClan followed the warrior code; this group did not.

This group wasn't ShadowClan.

It was BloodClan.

LINE BREAK

Littlepaw was bored. Extremely. Utterly. Out of his mind. Bored. Bored. Bored.

He recently joined in a Gathering. There, he found his former half-brother, _cough _his annoyingness Firepaw _cough_, and his enemy, _cough _Tigerclaw _cough._ He wanted to kill them. He wanted to maim them. He wanted to torture them.

But he couldn't.

He was all the way in RiverClan. Mouse-brained, RiverClan. Not to mention he had three annoying siblings: Lionpaw, Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Oh, don't worry, he wanted to kill them too.

LINE BREAK

She really did it. She went too far. She was too arrogant. She was too full of herself. She might have lost her second love forever. She wanted him back. She wanted to brush herself up against his white pelt, saying that he would win. She wanted to be free with him. She wanted him.

But she also wanted to be true to herself. She wanted to be Mapleshade.

Also, she was confused. _Should I go and win Whitepaw's heart or stay true to my Clan and Tigerclaw? _

The answer was obvious. She would go to Whitepaw. Out of the tunnels.

LINE BREAK

They did it. They left the tunnels. Only to be run over by Mapleshade confessing her love.

"I love you!" she would plead.

_What do I do? What do I do? _That was the one thing going across Whitepaw's mind.

But he relented. He welcomed Mapleshade. He brought her home...Just in time for BloodClan.

**Tell me what you want to happen please! Also, Doctor Who fans, check out my forum! Please! You know the drill!**


	37. Chapter 38

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 34

**I know the chapters are getting weird! It's my nature. I've been writing fanfiction's way longer than I have been a member, and I have yet to publish any of them. I own nothing!**

Havoc raged through ThunderClan's camp.

"Apprentices!" Ashstar leaped down from the Highledge. "BloodClan has returned. I need all of you to go to all of the other camps to get their support and fight these mongrels!"

"Yes, Ashstar!" the apprentices were ready to help their clan.

"Who is this?" the leader spied Mapleshade. "She smells of ShadowClan."

"She's with us!" Whitepaw defended her.

"I can go and get ShadowClan," Mapleshade offered. "They'd be more likely to believe me."

"Thank you," Ashstar dipped his head.

Mapleshade charged out of the ThunderClan camp.

ThunderClan's leader turned to the apprentices, "Bluepaw, Dustpaw, Graypaw, Silverpaw and Firepaw: go warn RiverClan. Get them to help us fight. Sandpaw, Whitepaw, Oakpaw, Ravenpaw and Hollypaw: go warn WindClan. I suspect they will help us. Yellowpaw: I need you here to treat the wounded."

The apprentices dispersed.

Just before Ashstar got barreled down by a BloodClan cat.

"Get off, furball," Ashstar barred his teeth.

"Never," the black tom narrowed his eyes.

LINE BREAK

Bluepaw, Dustpaw, Graypaw, Silverpaw and Firepaw dashed through ThunderClan territory.

"Why do you think he sent all of us to go fetch a clan?" Silverpaw asked.

"It could be some of many things," Firepaw decided.

"I believe he just wanted us to stick together," Bluepaw observed.

"But he knows we're capable!" Dustpaw complained.

"I know, that's why I'm so uncertain." Firepaw looked a the ground.

They arrived at the RiverClan camp without meeting a single patrol through WindClan.

In the clearing, a queen no one knew pulled to kits close to her, but one got out anyway, marching up to Graypaw and Silverpaw with adoration in his eyes. Two apprentices also rushed out. They were both female.

Let's just say that all of the ThunderClan apprentices' eyes widened.

Hopestar leaped down before them. "What have you come for?"

"You-" Dustpaw's mouth was covered by Bluepaw's tail.

"ThunderClan is being attacked by a rogue clan the size of every clan combined. Others are informing different clans. We beg for your help." Bluepaw looked up.

Four more apprentices entered the clearing: two male and two female.

"Firepaw! Dustpaw! Bluepaw! Graypaw! Silverpaw!" Lionpaw gasped.

"I assume you know each other," Hopestar looked between Lionpaw and the ThunderClan apprentices.

"Yeah, we met during a Gathering..." the apprentice trailed off.

"And do you want to help ThunderClan?" the leader asked.

"Yes!" Lionpaw, Dovepaw and Ivypaw shouted.

"All right, we'll go. Warriors, apprentices, queens come with me to fight the anomaly!" Hopestar leapt forward.

"I can come to!" Stormkit protested.

He was left behind in his solitude by everyone but the reborns.

"I'm sure you'll be able to come next time," Silverpaw stated. "But we have to go,"

They left.

LINE BREAK

"Why would you care about the health of ThunderClan?" Lizardstar narrowed his eyes.

"I-I just feel that we should help them." Mapleshade cowered.

"We will not go-" the leader glared.

"But-" the she-cat interrupted..

"-And you will be exiled for treason."

**Hey! Review, review, review! Tell me if anyone should die! Anyone as long as I approve!**


	38. Chapter 39

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 35

**Hey, early update, I know. I just was incredibly like: I need to write something! Also, list of reborns:**

**Ashstar**

**Jayfeather**

**Firepaw**

**Silverpaw**

**Sandpaw**

**Dustpaw**

**Ravenpaw**

**Hollypaw**

**Oakpaw**

**Whitepaw**

**Graypaw**

**Bluepaw**

**Yellowpaw**

**Cloudtail**

**Tallpaw**

**Leafpaw**

**Crowpaw**

**Mapleshade**

**Tigerclaw**

**Hawkfrost**

**Thistleclaw**

**Brokentail**

**Moonkit (Half Moon)**

**Squirrelkit**

**Bramblekit**

**Tawnykit**

**Breezepelt**

**Littlepaw (Scourge)**

**Stormkit**

**Mudkit**

**Featherpaw**

**Brookpaw**

**Lionpaw**

**Dovepaw**

**Ivypaw**

**I own nothing!**

Tears stung Mapleshade's eyes. Again. It happened again. Why did it have to always end like this? She'll become a rogue, and then, she'll die...

The other Dark Forest reborns were glaring at her. _Great, _she thought, _Another enemy to deal with._

Silently, she turned around and fled the camp.

Her paws raced against the cold pine needles under her feet. Cold like her heart. Cold like her soul. Cold like the world around her. Cold...everything. It was true, her life was tragic; never finding one to love, never dying in a clan...Everything.

And it hurt.

It hurt a lot.

Like a thousand thorn-sharp claws piercing her pelt.

The agony.

The pain.

The lonliness.

It was so welcoming.

Mapleshade accepted it.

She raced to ThunderClan.

LINE BREAK

"Where were you?" Whitepaw spied Mapleshade.

"I had to take a detour." Mapleshade brightened up immediatly.

That was when a screech filled the hollow.

"Sandpaw!" this was Firepaw. In blind-rage, he pushed his way through oncoming BloodClan cats.

"Where's ShadowClan?" the white apprentice asked as they raced to battle.

"They aren't coming, and I'm exiled. Again." she whispered the last part.

"I'm sure Ashstar will welcome you as a hero," Whitepaw batted one BloodClan she-cat away.

"If we live through this,"

"Don't be so pessimistic!" the apprentice chastised.

"Still..." Mapleshade focused on her attacks.

LINE BREAK

"Sandpaw! Sandpaw! Wake up, Sandpaw!" the battle raged around Firepaw's broken heart. "Sandpaw, don't leave.

"Firepaw..."

"What? What is it?" the ginger apprentice looked at her hopefully.

"Behind you..." Sandpaw closed her eyes.

Firepaw whirled around to face a cat that smelled like RiverClan. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!" it was Littlepaw.

"As if," Firepaw scoffed.

"Look," Littlepaw looked around. "Your mate's dying and you are arguing with your former brother. What would father say about that?"

Let's just say he recieved a glare.

"Can you help me get Sandpaw to Brackenfall and Yellowpaw?" the ginger tom inquired.

"I could..."

"May you?"

"That's better,"

"What happened?" Yellowpaw questioned right after they arrived.

"BloodClan warrior. Strong strike to the belly," Firepaw collapsed beside his mate.

"You need to go help," Brackenfall advised the younger tom.

"Fine," the two apprentices joined the fight...

...Until it all came to a shocking hault.

**You know the drill!**


	39. Chapter 40

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 36

**By the way, guys, I might be starting some relatively weird update times. Peace out. I own nothing!**

A huge white tom lay in the middle of the clearing, collar studded with cat and dog teeth. Over him, Mapleshade was over him, claws on his chest.

"Our leader is dead!" one she-cat wailed.

All three clans worth of cats looked up at the only cat carrrying ShadowClan's scent.

"He seemed like a weak leader," Littlepaw frowned.

"Well, not everybody can be as deadly as you," Firepaw murmured.

"...I'll take that as a compliment." the black tom looked to the ginger.

"...Kay..."

"Firepaw!" this was Tallpaw.

"Tall...Tallpaw!" Firepaw said in surprise.

"What are you doing with him?" the black and white tom asked.

"I believe he's better now," the ginger apprentice explained.

"Where's Sandpaw?" this was Graypaw.

"Medicine den," Firepaw sobered up immediatly.

"That. Was. Awesome!" this was Marshfoot walking up with Jayfeather. "Jayfeather, you made that one really cool move! Where did you learn that? Will you teach it to me? This was the best fight ever!"

"Don't say that about battles when we don't no how many casualties there were," Jayfeather instructed.

"...Fine..."

Next, Mapleshade and Whitepaw came together, purring.

"You'll visit me, right?" Mapleshade inquired.

"We have yet to ask Ashstar if you can join ThunderClan," Whitepaw reminded.

"Whitepaw, you've gotten yourself a follower," Crowpaw looked amused.

"ThunderClan thanks you for your services," Ashstar walked over to the group.

"Um, Ashstar?" Whitepaw looked up.

"Yes, Whitepaw?"

"Can Mapleshade join ThunderClan?"

"Why would she need to do that?" Ashstar looked confused, "Isn't she apart of ShadowClan? We might go to war if Mapleshade comes with us,"

"I've been exiled," Mapleshade muttered.

"Well," Ashstar's eyes gleamed. "Will you?"

"Yes!" the she-cat let go of the breath she forgot she was holding.

The ThunderClan leader jumped onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

By this time, RiverClan and WindClan were gone.

"The battle is won, but not without a price. Sandpaw is injured and some from other clans are dead, but we fared well. I would like to announce that Mapleshade has been exiled from ShadowClan for trying to get them to help us. As you could probably tell, they didn't come, but Mapleshade herself killed the BloodClan leader. Mapleshade is now a ThunderClan warrior," Ashstar finished.

"Mapleshade! Mapleshade! Mapleshade!" everyone shouted out, Whitepaw the loudest.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	40. Chapter 41

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 37

**Sorry for the long update. I was thinking about what should happen next. Also, sorry if my speech is kind of inaccurate. By the way, Jayfeather has his sight this go around. I own nothing!**

"I am not completely finished yet," Ashstar announced. "But before I continue, I need to ask Brackenfall something,"

"Yes?" the ginger medicine cat questioned uncertainly.

"Is Sandpaw fit enough to stay out and watch camp tonight?" the leader inquired.

"She was mostly just in shock from the wound. Sandpaw should be able to contribute tonight," Brackenfall reported.

"Then," Ashstar turned back to his clan, "Oakpaw, Whitepaw, Graypaw, Bluepaw, Firepaw, Silverpaw, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, Hollypaw, please come forward." the ten warriors-in-training inched forward. "Grassjaw, is Sandpaw ready to become a full warrior?"

Grassjaw nodded, but Blazefur stiffened. Oh, the fun she would have...

"Then, I beg StarClan to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to be a warrior in return." the ThunderClan leader's words sounded a lot alike Firepaw's..."From this moment forward she shall be known as Sandstorm. ThunderClan welcomes this new warrior into ThunderClan."

"Beetlebreeze, is Dustpaw ready to become a warrior?"

The black warrior nodded.

"Then, I beg StarClan to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to be a warrior in return," Ashstar looked up at the sky, "From this moment forward he shall be known as Dustpelt. ThunderClan welcomes this new warrior into ThunderClan,"

"Blackbriar, is Ravenpaw ready to become a full warrior?" Ashstar asked as Ravenpaw stiffened.

"Yes," Blackbriar nodded curtly.

"Then, I beg StarClan to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to be a warrior in return," the ThunderClan leader began, "From this moment forward he shall be known as Ravenheart. ThunderClan welcomes this new warrior into ThunderClan,"

"Softwhisker, is Whitepaw ready to become a full warrior of ThunderClan?"

"Yes," she nearly squeaked.

"Then, I beg StarClan to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to be a warrior in return," Ashstar said, "From this moment forward he shall be known as Whitestorm. ThunderClan welcomes this new warrior,"

"Morningbreeze, is Oakpaw ready to become a full warrior?"

Morningbreeze nodded, and Blazefur started to panic.

"Then, I beg StarClan to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to be a warrior in return," the ThunderClan leader purred, "From this moment forward he shall be known as Oakheart. ThunderClan welcomes him as a new warrior."

"Volestorm, is Bluepaw ready to become a full warrior?"

"Yes," the tired warrior yawned polietly.

"Then, I beg StarClan to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to be a warrior in return," Ashstar tried not to look biased, "From this moment forward she shall be known as Bluefur. ThunderClan welcomes her as a new warrior."

"Emberblaze, is Firepaw ready to become a full warrior?"

"Yes," Emberblaze looked like she has been through this many times.

"Then, I beg StarClan to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to be a warrior in return," the ThunderClan leader observed everyone around him, "From this moment forward he shall be known as Fireheart. ThunderClan welcomes him as a full warrior."

"Acornwish, is Silverpaw ready to become a full warrior?"

He nodded curtly.

"Then, I beg StarClan to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to be a warrior in return," the gray tom looked at her. "From this moment forward she shall be known as Silverstream. ThunderClan welcomes her as a full warrior."

"Fallenfoot, is Graypaw ready to become a full warrior?"

"Yes," the tom looked nervous.

"Then, I beg StarClan to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to be a warrior in return," Ashstar looked directly at his uncle...er...son...this is getting confusing..."From this moment forward he shall be known as Graystripe. ThunderClan welcomes him as a full warrior,"

"Jayfeather, is Hollypaw ready to become a full warrior?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Then, I beg StarClan to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to be a warrior in return," the ThunderClan leader stated, "From this moment forward she shall be known as Hollyleaf. ThunderClan welcomes her as a full warrior."

"Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Ravenheart! Whitestorm! Oakheart! Bluefur! Fireheart! Silverstream! Graystripe! Hollyleaf! Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Ravenheart! Whitestorm! Oakheart! Bluefur! Fireheart! Silverstream! Graystripe! Hollyleaf!" the clan chanted.

Blazefur's head was craned towards the sky, almost like she was telling Stonestripe their kits names and Tawnybright her's. Oakheart, Silverstream, and Fireheart felt a pang in their hearts as they were reminded of their father.

But no...don't stop...just keep on believing...

**I know this isn't the most exciting chapter. It just basically repeats the same thing over and over again, but still, review.**


	41. Chapter 42

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 38

**Hey all! I own nothing!**

Whitestorm, Bluefur, Oakheart, Ravenheart, Fireheart, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Silverstream, Graystripe, Hollyleaf, and even Mapleshade stood watch that night.

The wind howled through the hollow. The leaves bristled every few heart beats. The dust blew across the camp ground. The fur of the new warriors were all over the place.

Sandstorm wanted nothing more than to groom Fireheart's pelt. It was a mess.

_Well, _she thought, _I guess he gets out of it for now._

The weren't supposed to groom themselves during watch, anyway. Apparently, one warrior was grooming their pelt while a clan attacked, and they couldn't get a warning out in time. There were a few casualties then, but no one's allowed to groom themselves or their mates while watching. Fireheart knew that, and Sandstorm respected that.

But it was annoying her. Even more so now that Fireheart was grinning at her, acting like he had won.

_Oh, how I had missed him between our deaths, _she found herself thinking.

Sandstorm expected that she and Mapleshade will become quick friends. She didn't know why, but it was just a feeling. They both loved a cat more than life, and all they wanted to do was groom that cat right now. Mapleshade was observing Whitestorm's pelt like it needed to be fixed.

Also, another rule, no talking.

Sandstorm could only contact Fireheart by touching him and meeting his eyes, passing on an understanding.

The night was long. The night was harsh.

Graystripe noticed that the branch honoring all of the cats who died in the Great Battle stood tall; he didn't notice it before. Maybe it was because he was sure that ThunderClan had moved on, but, well, Ashfur was the leader. Of course he wouldn't have forgotten.

Then, like a monster, a thought struck him. _What if we are recognized?_

His eyes darted around the other cats. If they were recognized, Mapleshade would never be trusted. Even if she killed the BloodClan leader, she would have supported an entire forest of cats who want nothing more than to kill everything. It was dangerous.

She wouldn't be trusted.

Graystripe decided to start thinking of Silverstream instead. She was beautiful...hopefully Millie understands.

That was when dawn broke over the trees.

"You may talk," came Ashstar's tired voice.

Ravenheart let out a breath, like he's been holding it the entire night in order to keep from talking. "Thank StarClan!"

Fernfur, the ThunderClan deputy, emerged from the warriors den. "I wanted to try something with you eleven."

"What?" Fireheart asked.

"A training thing."

All of the cats in question smirked.

"Let's go out into the forest." the deputy walked briskly out of camp.

Once they have arrived, she started her plan. "Since ThunderClan has never had this many warriors be made at once, I wanted to make them all fight in a training battle. Claws sheathed." Fernfur explained.

"But one team will have a greater amount of warriors!" Ravenheart objected.

"Yes," Fernfur nodded, "That is why I've decided to do more than one round. The team with the extra will sub on and off."

Sandstorm nodded, it seemed fair.

"Now," she smiled. "Seperate into your teams."

Fireheart, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Ravenheart clustered together immediately. As per usual. That meant that Bluefur, Whitestorm, Mapleshade, Hollyleaf, Silverstream, and Oakheart were on the other team.

"We call being ThunderClan!" Graystripe shouted out randomnly.

Fernfur purred. "Very well. Who will your team like to be?"

"Can we be ShadowClan?" Bluefur questioned innocently.

Fernfur purred even harder. "Yes, Fireheart, take your team over there," she flicked her tail to one side of the hollow, "Bluefur, take yours to the other side."

Once the teams seperated across the hollow, Fernfur and Silverstream, who was out for the first round, quickly climbed a tree. "Begin!" Fernfur called.

Bluefur's team slowly entered the hollow, but Fireheart's did not.

Then, a tail brushed against a bush that was surrounding the fight zone, almost like a signal...

"Oh no," Bluefur groaned. "How could I have been so mouse-brained?"

The attack was launched. Ravenheart, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Fireheart streamed into the battlefield, keen on winning.

Graystripe barreled into Whitestorm, knowing that the white warrior would try to take someone down with his size. Therefore, he was Graystripe's perfect opponent. Same size.

They tusseled, only using their paws, not their claws.

Mapleshade met Sandstorm.

Hollyleaf met Ravenheart.

Oakheart met Dustpelt, once again, perfect opponents via size.

Fireheart met Bluefur.

Bluefur was faster than Fireheart. Not by much, but it was what counted. She barreled into him.

He fought back though. They wrestled for a while. That was, until Ravenheart couldn't take on Hollyleaf anymore. Dustpelt darted to his side, fighting off the black she-cat.

Oakheart didn't have an opponent. Oakheart saw the leaders tusseling. Oakheart wanted to interfere.

How Oakheart did it was unknown. Fireheart had landed a blow on Bluefur that sent her reeling backwards to the other side of the hollow.

Oakheart struck.

**Review!**


	42. Chapter 43

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 39

**This is a quick update, but I know you guys don't mind. The previous chapter was going to be longer, but my bed time (ughh) cut me off. I own nothing!**

Dustpelt and Oakheart were perfect opponents for each other. They were about the same size, shape, and strength.

Fireheart and Oakheart were not. The brothers were not the same size, shape, or even strength. Oakheart was stronger than Fireheart, but Fireheart was faster.

Fireheart was recovering from the aftershock of hitting his former mentor when Oakheart struck him.

On the neck.

Fireheart was aware of little as he hit the floor; he noticed Oakheart looming over him, putting his entire weight on the body of Fireheart. The triumphant look in his eyes mocked him. The smirk on his face taunted him.

No, he did not want any of his teammates to help him out of this. He wanted to solve this on his own, but it was too late.

Dustpelt was helping Ravenheart was Hollyleaf when he noticed that Oakheart was not where he used to be. That was dangerous.

"Ravenheart!" he called.

"Yeah?" Ravenheart responded as he swiped Hollyleaf.

"Can you take on Hollyleaf? I need to find Oakheart."

Ravenheart looked alarmed. "All right."

Dustpelt darted off. Eventually, he saw that Oakheart had Fireheart pinned down, but he also knew that one cat from the opposite team did not have an opponent. _Bluefur._ He thought after a little bit of studying.

Cursing, he quickly left for Oakheart. He saw Fireheart struggling against him, but Oakheart was, like, twice his size currently.

Dustpelt leaped on Oakheart. Fireheart was free, but the battle was far from over.

Nodding in a quick thanks, Fireheart stood up and darted away.

Bluefur.

Bluefur.

Bluefur!

Where was she?

Screeching, the she-cat assaulted the ginger tom.

_Can't I ever get a break? _was one of Fireheart's thoughts as he met Bluefur in battle.

She swiped; he dodged. It was the dance of the battle.

Only one could be victorious. There had to be a winner and a loser, and both Bluefur and Fireheart knew that.

This quickly turned to a fight of dignity and pride.

"Enough!" Fernfur yelled quickly, seeing the battle slowly turn into a blood bath.

The brawling cats stopped.

"Who one?" Mapleshade asked.

"There is no winner. These battles are simply to tell me what you guys need working on. Silverstream was fine. Ravenheart, you need to work on fighting cats faster than you. Graystripe, you need to learn to fight cats of different sizes than you. Whitestorm, you need to stop using the same move over and over. Sandstorm, you should work on your timing. Mapleshade, you need to work on timing, too. Oakheart, you need a little chivalry. Even if Fireheart's your brother, I don't want you to maim him," Oakheart looked guilty at Fernfur's words. "Fireheart, you need to work on fighting cats bigger than you. Bluefur, organization."

Fernfur went on for a while, disappointing everyone.

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 44

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 40

**I own nothing!**

Silverstream's eyes taunted the reborns. She was perfect during the training session, they weren't.

"Oakheart! Oakheart! Oakheart! That move, the one you used against Fireheart, you have to show me it sometime!" Dustpelt was saying.

"Great," Fireheart groaned, "You'd be attacking me every few heart beats."

Graystripe shoved his friend. "It wouldn't be the end of StarClan. He's wanted to attack you since we were apprentices," the gray tom's voice dropped to a whisper, "For the first time."

"The stick's still here!" Dustpelt went up to the stick.

"Wait..." Sandstorm closed her eyes. "Everyone meet me in the training hollow."

The reborns shared a glance, shrugged, gathered Jayfeather and Yellowpaw, and left for the training hollow.

"The Stick of the Fallen is still there," Sandstorm announced once the cats arrived.

"Yes," Jayfeather looked annoyed. "Why would it leave?"

"I'm not talking about whether or not it should have stayed." the pale ginger she-cat growled.

"She's talking about if we'll be recognized. Both Fireheart and Hollyleaf are on that stick." Graystripe continued.

Sandstorm blinked surprised, "When did you figure that out?"

"While we were guarding the camp." the gray tom explained.

"And you didn't tell us?" Dustpelt demanded.

"We were fighting, and it eventually slipped my mind," Graystripe looked embarrassed.

"Right," Fireheart closed his eyes.

"Why did you close your eyes?" Bluefur asked.

"I was...Just...Thinking..." the ginger tom shrugged.

"What were you thinking about?" Yellowpaw questioned.

"Are you invading my private space?"

"No, but normally you have important things to say." the gray she-cat rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember the omen?" Fireheart asked reluctantly.

"Yeah," Ravenheart answered.

"The fire burning bracken in tiger stripes only to be quenched by water," Hollyleaf recited.

"...It hasn't occured yet...I worry about that..." Fireheart admitted. "When I was an apprentice, I had a dream that Tigerclaw and I would fight while it's raining, and Brackenfall would die...And then Silverstream helped stop Tigerclaw..."

"You didn't tell us..." Whitestorm sounded annoyed.

Mapleshade winced. "About that, I can tell you Tigerclaw's plan,"

The reborns attention was on her.

"Tell us," Oakheart ordered.

"He planned to take out the StarClan reborns' parents before attacking the reborns." Mapleshade winced. "And here's the horrid part. Fireheart, Tigerclaw's been planning to break you, take over your body, make your soul extinct, and rip out the heart of ThunderClan,"

"That's...Interesting..." Fireheart tried not to sound to revolted.

"Then," the attention span of the reborns went to Bluefur, "I don't want Fireheart to be alone. Ever. There always has to be at least one other reborn with him,"

"I'm not a kit!" the ginger tom objected.

"I volunteer!" Sandstorm, Ravenheart, Graystripe, and Dustpelt raised their tails.

Fireheart was not amused.

Bluefur was amused.

Sandstorm thought Fireheart looked cute. She pounced on him. "I'll go with you."

Fireheart was now looking forward to spending time with Sandstorm.

They headed back to camp.

**Review!**


	44. Chapter 45

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 41

**I own nothing!**

Fireheart purred as Sandstorm groomed him, but Yellowpaw still looked annoyed at that from the other end of the clearing.

"You're having more fun with this than I thought you would," Oakheart noticed.

"Well, I am taking advantage of the situation," Fireheart smirked.

"Good point,"

The brothers were silent for a while.

"Hey, what did I miss?" that was their sister, Silverstream, probably just trying to be annoying.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Oakheart said with absolutely no emotion.

Flicking her tail with irritation, she continued. "I saw you and Fireheart talking. What was it about?"

"Silverstream," Fireheart cut in, "Not everything we talk about is life or death."

"Really? It seems that way; you guys talk in hushed tones. Your eyes dart around the clearing, too." Silverstream pointed out.

"She has a point," Oakheart turned. "Okay, we were talking about the Dark Forest," it wasn't entirely a lie, they had been talking about that before shifting to the subject of mates.

"How did that conversation go?" the she-cat quesitioned.

"Just about how Tigerclaw will react when he finds out that Mapleshade's told us his plan." the former RiverClan tom answered.

"He's probably already changed his plan, expecting Mapleshade to pass it on," Fireheart murmured.

"But maybe he doesn't suspect that Mapleshade told us. The plan could still be in action." Oakheart argued.

"Well," Silverstream got in between her quarreling brothers, "It is possible that he has changed his plan, and it is also possible that the former plan is still in action. We just have to be extra alert."

Sandstorm straightened. "I agree with Silverstream."

"So do I!" Graystripe sauntered over. "I have no idea what it's about, but I still agree with Silverstream,"

Fireheart rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter what the topic's about; you will always back up Silverstream,"

Silverstream sent a loving look at Graystripe, who went forward and rubbed his muzzle against her flank.

"Just because you're warriors now doesn't mean that you immediatly have to mate with each other," this was Grassjaw. "Give it time."

Graystripe and Silverstream sent Grassjaw some dirty looks.

"Help!" Blackbriar rushed into camp.

"What is it?" Ashstar demanded after rushing out of his den.

"Well, Mossbird, Beetlebreeze, Acornwish, and Redstripe were patroling the ShadowClan border." the black she-cat stumbled over her words.

"Well?" the leader demanded.

"There was a tree branch that just fell out of a tree and hit Beetlebreeze in the head. His condition is unknown...Acornwish and Mossbird are supporting him and Redstripe is trailing behind." Blackbriar rushed.

The reborns were up in an instant. They were sure that this was the work of the Dark Forest.

"Yellowpaw! Brackenfall! Prepare for head injuries and possibly shock." Ashstar commanded.

"Okay," the two medicine cats left for their den.

Mossbird and Acornwish stumbled into the clearing, Beetlebreeze's body dragging between them. Redstripe darted about worried for the elder warrior.

**Review!**


	45. Chapter 46

The Return of the Greatest Heroes Chapter 42

**I own nothing!**

Ravenheart and Hollyleaf darted to their fallen father in a nest outside the medicine cat's den.

"Out of the way!" Brackenfall shooed the two young warriors.

Yellowpaw mouthed _I'm sorry_ behind the ginger tom's back.

The black she-cat just managed to choke down a sob.

"Yellowpaw," Brackenfall turned to his apprentice. "I need cobwebs,"

"Yes," the gray she-cat nodded before she ran into the den.

"Will he be all right?" Ravenheart asked.

The ginger tom looked up at the warrior, completely honest. "I don't know,"

Now, Ravenheart wanted to sob too. Shimmerfire walked up to her kits, tears causing her eyes to glisten.

"Even if he dies," Shimmerfire started. "He will go to StarClan. He did nothing wrong in his life; Beetlebreeze never had the heart to even think about doing anything evil or wrong. But we can't believe he'll die. We just have to know that, if he does pass away, he'll be in a better place."

Hollyleaf and Ravenheart nodded in understanding.

"Now," the former queen continued. "He wouldn't want you to lose sleep over him while he's alive. He once told me that if he was injured like he is now, he would want us to sleep when he died, but if he was dead, his wish was to spend one last night together as a family. Do you understand?" Shimmerfire inquired.

"Yes, Shimmerfire," Hollyleaf agreed.

"Yes," Ravenheart echoed. "But it's not even night yet."

"I get that," Shimmerfire rolled her eyes, "But I'm just warning you,"

That was when Yellowpaw returned.

"Press a cobweb on the head wound." Brackenfall instructed.

Submissive, the gray she-cat continued to place the cobweb on the head belonging to Beetlebreeze. "Is that good?"

"Yes," the ginger tom approved. "Get some horsetail."

Yellowpaw left for the den again.

That was when Beetlebreeze groaned.

"Beetlebreeze?" Shimmerfire whispered.

Hollyleaf and Ravenheart perked up immediately. Their dad was still in this world, and hopefully it would stay that way.

And only after that did Acornwish approach the medicine cat, looking frantic. "Brackenfall,"

"Yes," the ginger tom barely looked up from Beetlebreeze.

"I know you are busy," he was obviously antsy.

"Get on with it!" everyone could now tell where Jayfeather got his grumpiness from.

"Clovercloud's kitting,"

**Review!**


End file.
